


In the cold cold night.

by lokiofvanheim



Series: Blood Red Roses [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiofvanheim/pseuds/lokiofvanheim
Summary: Asami and Akihito have really got under each others skins. Literally.





	1. The morning after the night before.

Asami woke chilled and stiff lying flat on his back on the Italian marble of his bathroom floor with a hand towel folded neatly under his head for a pillow and his favourite Mediterranean sponge discretely covering his manly dignity.

He groaned.

What had happened, he wondered, trying to collect his scattered and woolly thoughts from the various corners of his brain where they had hidden? The boy, the hunt, the capture and their delicious sojourn in the shower slowly scampered back to him as he rested his hand across his eyes to keep out the newly too bright light provided by his bathrooms recessed lights. And then...?

He sat bolt upright, ignoring his spinning head. Then... the smothering contentment wrapping him in its downy embrace and a startlingly blue pair of eyes staring down out of that beautiful face with such tenderness that even the withered cinder that was his heart gave a belated pulse of interest. His heart? Rubbish he said shoving the thought deep into a cellar of his mind before locking the door and pocketing the key.

Teeth!!

Not teeth, fangs!

Definitely fangs, white and dagger sharp but smaller than on any vampire he had ever seen, and he had met more than a few in his many years in his trade.

Takaba Akihito was a vampire like no other.

Asami lurched up quickly on to his feet throwing the sponge into the shower cubical with a huff at the boys temerity, having done, well, whatever he had done, and then just leaving him here. He felt weak and had to rest up against the wall, leaning, against its cool surface and drawing in deep breaths as if he had just run a race before staggering over to stand in front of the mirror to look at at himself. His head was still fuzzy with the after effects of whatever the little blond had done to him as he stared at his usually immaculate reflection.

Gods! His face was pale underneath his tanned smooth skin and there was an unfamiliar tiredness in the dark smudges under his eyes but that was nothing compared to his hair!

"Dammit!" he growled angrily yanking the neat, perfectly formed row of small bright red bows that had been tied into a line across the straight black silk of his beloved hair. They were well secured and each bow tugged out a good few long strands from his scalp as it was pulled free which only added to the wave of anger that was purging the lethargy that still lay over the yacuza. Something ached as his hand brushed against it, high up on his neck behind his ear and he had to turn his head to an awkward angle to try and get a better look at the area. Damn! That was a first, the two small puncture marks he could make out could only be from a bite, so had the blonde feasted on him? Vampire on vampire was that even possible? One vampires blood was usually toxic to another if ingested in any quantity but the blonde was already something out of the normal in more ways than one so perhaps this was just another example of his uniqueness. 

The blond! Where was he anyway? Asami turned and strode out of the bathroom and looked round the seemingly empty room and then at the still bolted and barred front door.

"Akihito!" Asami bellowed.

Only silence answered.

"Where are you hiding, whelp?" he thundered loudly as he began storming from room to room, leaving a trail of opened cupboards in his wake. 

He growled again raking his eyes across the blameless fittings of his apartment as if they were somehow party to the boys absence. He pulled back the curtains on the big windows to see if a small body was hidden behind them but there was nothing. Asami peered through the panes at the pool terrace beyond but nothing stirred and when he went outside his check behind the planters and sunbeds he drew a blank as well. Looking out over the city at the ants below who had begun to go about their daily grind he conceded that the penthouse was thirty stories up so probably nothing could make their escape from here without wings. It did not make sense. Unless...

He marched back inside and through the sitting room to the front door. Sliding open the locks and slamming the bolts loose he nearly wrenched the door off its hinges as he opened it and surged out into the hall to where the two guards leaped to their feet, guns raised, at his abrupt arrival.

"Where is he?" he shouted at them angrily, their eyes flew wide, their jaws dropped open and their guns lowered at the sight of him but he ignored their shocked expressions as they both dipped forward in a deep, respectful bow. 

"Kishima san," one of them whispered in a strangled tone." is ascending in the elevator as we speak Asami san." 

"What? "He yelled stomping towards them along the corridor." Not him, the boy! Where is the boy?"

"Boy, sir?" the other ventured." No one has passed this way, Asami san, we have been here all night."

"Did you fall sleep?" Their boss growled moving menacingly closer to the two men as a ping sounded announcing the arrival of the lift behind them." For if you have let him escape...."

"Good morning, Asami san," said Kirishima calmly, stepping out of the elevator and between the two shaking guards." has there been some kind of misunderstanding?"

"The boy," he repeated still glaring at his men but reining in his angry tone in the lee of his secretary's steady influence." he has gone!" 

"As in cleaning team gone or," the big man said adjusting his glasses on his nose and taking in his dishevelled boss's nakedness without comment before continuing on down the corridor towards the apartment door." as in he has left?"

"Gone," Asami grumbled but followed his second with one last scowl at the guards." as in I woke up and he was not here."

"Is that going to be a problem for security?" Kirishima queried leading the way into the sitting room and closing it behind him before placing his stack of files beside his i pad on the hardwood coffee table.

"No." Asami conceded drawing in a deep breath and running his fingers through his tousled hair grunting as he discovered a tight plait woven into it at the nape of his neck. "Dammit!"  

"And," his friend suggested politely as he roughly combed it loose." you might want to remove that small fabric rose from behind your ear too?" 

"Wha...!" the yakuza's long fingers wrenched the dratted cheerful scarlet decoration loose and looked down at it in his palm in disbelief. 

"Is there something we need to know about this.." Kirishima consulted the notes on his phone."..Takaba Akihito? He seems to have made an impact on your evening."

Asami did not answer immediately, rolling the little red rose around the palm of his hand with the calloused pad of his forefinger. There were many things he wanted to know about this boy and what had happened between them last night. What was it he had succumbed to when he had thought the beautiful boy was his to do with as he pleased after they had made love in the shower? 

"Yes, he did." he said at last, cupping his big hand carefully about the soft bloom before looking at his secretary. This affair was getting more interesting by the hour!" I want to know everything about him, job, family, friends, everything and anything you can dig up on him and his life as soon as possible."

"Oh?" the other raised his eyebrows and pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose again at the note of urgency in his bosses voice." Is he to be considered a priority for us then?

"Indeed he is. There is something special,..." he paused again to poke his colleague in the chest in uncharacteristic emphasis of his words with a sudden sharp smirk curving on his thin lips."..very special, about this boy and I want to know what it is!"  

"I will start to make a few phone calls then," the man said pushing some of the previous evenings debris aside with his well heeled shoe before sitting on the couch and reaching for his i pad." while I wait."

"Wait? I want no delays before this hunt to begins, Kei!" Asami said starting to head towards the door, his well defined brows furrowing in peeved surprise." Must I emphasise again that this matter is to be a priority!"  

"So is your getting dressed, Ryuchi," the other said replying with a wry smile of his own waving his phone to emphasise Asami's nudity." I am sure you have traumatised those poor guards enough for one day and while many of your other staff might enjoy the display I am certain that old Miyosu on reception would be quick to file a sexual harassment complaint to enhance her pension!"

"Humph!" Asami agreed with a more open smile at his friend at that image and went into his bedroom to fetch some appropriate clothing while Kirishima began to issue instructions into his phone. A minute later an angry shout made him rise hastily to his feet as the half dressed man re entered the room." Goddamn vandal, I am going to kill him when I catch him!" 

"Ryu?" he asked in alarm." Is everything OK,?"

"Look what the little monster cut up to make those stupid bows and the flowers!!" the irate ganglord held up the shredded remains of a scarlet tie in his big hand." The third Chinese silk tie he has ruined in one night! I want him dragged into my office as soon as you find him, by lunch at the latest" 

"Yes, Asami san." the man replied in a resigned tone as the other stormed away to finish dressing and then to himself as he sent out yet another e mail." This lad shouldn't be too difficult to bring in and then the boss will soon sort him out."

Kirishima did not know then, of course, that he had rarely been more wrong.


	2. The night before the morning after.

The big Alpha was heavier than he looked Aki realised as the much bigger body pressed his own against the smooth tiles and it took most of his strength to manoeuvre them both to the floor of the shower without either of them getting damaged.

"Phew, big boy," he said with a small smile, looking into the others confused golden eyes as he settled Asami down, propped against the wall." less dumplings for you!!!

Aki wriggled himself free from under him and rose to stand up and turn the shower off above them before looking down at the other man where he sat, barely conscious at his feet. From the first moment he had set eyes on the vampire, as he sat like a king accepting tribute from his people he had been impressed by the tall ganglords looks and demeanour. The fact that the tribute his men were delivering was himself was only slightly disconcerting as although he avoided most interactions with the wider spread vampire community he knew their ways well. He had been taken aback by how strongly the Alpha's compulsion had hit him but with the powerful woman throwing his resistance off by her very presence and the tsunami of the emotions emanating from predators, victims and exited club goers alike he should not have been surprised.

"Are you going to kill me?" Asami had asked in a small, distant voice while he was still struggling against Aki's distraction and trying manfully to focus. Aki knelt beside him and pushed back a long black lock from the well formed brow and, carefully avoiding the cut and bump that he himself had made with the big ashtray with a small smile at the memory , smoothed it in with the rest of the man's sleek hair.

"Perhaps." he had answered in his hypnotic sing song tone that put the other deeper into the trance in which he would finish the life. Surely this man however attractive had enough blood on his hands for Akihito to justify his death to sustain his own inevitable need for blood he thought as he slid his hands under the others shoulders to drag him out of the shower. Then why was he hesitating?

Akihito arranged his prey, for prey he was, to at least seemed to resemble a comfortable position once he had managed to drag the limp body from the cubicle and now it was laid flat on the bathroom floor. He sighed, it would have been nice to have been able to manoeuvre the yacuza onto a sofa or preferably the giant bed he had noticed earlier but his slight body just did not posses the strength so the floor would have to do. He patted the thickly muscled shoulder letting his fingers linger a little too long as he settled back on his haunches to regain his breath.

Asami Ryuchi certainly took care of himself he realised with a wry little smile looking down the man's toned body with admiring eyes, the physical appearance of prey rarely interested him and certainly never before a males. In his own life he had had very few physical relationships and they had been in those curiosity filled years after puberty when he rebelled against his grandmothers sound advice for someone like them to learn to depend only on himself. Love of his vampire father had, after all, had killed his mother and although he could not remember her the sadness his grandmother felt at her daughters loss had tainted his whole, lonely childhood.

"Takaba Akihito!" He echoed her high pitched scolding." What am I to do with you? You are so pretty and fey that you are like honey to bees but if you do not quickly learn to say no to THAT side of yourself you will be hunted to death by THEM like your blessed mother!"

Recalling those many lectures he shook his head, he knew that the THEY she talked of were the vampire clans and yet here he was looking at one with an unusual level of interest and he had certainly very much enjoyed their intimate dalliance together. Like mother like son his grandmothers voice echoed through his head again.

Asami's skin was dark and smooth and it pebbled lightly where he ran his hand across his chest and where he dipped audaciously over the recess of his belly button and on to the softer skin below, it was lightly furred with soft, midnight hairs. Aki then traced a slow finger around the others facial features enjoying it when the comatose man shifted and sighed in contentment at his touch, pausing to brush across the now half closed eyes and then down the aquiline bridge of the straight nose to hesitate on the attractive line of that thin mouth. Aki ran the tip of his tongue across the plumpness of his own lips in sympathy. He sighed again realising that he was procrastinating although he had rarely wanted to sup so keenly from someone and almost reluctantly he slid his other hand along the others strong jawline to cup his chin. He turned the handsome head to the side and paused again finding himself admiring the way the line of corded muscles ran along the big man's throat.

"Akihito! He is just prey!" he growled a warning to himself, but still he hesitated taking in the long sheets of thick muscle that graced Asami's broad chest before they ridged firmly defining his narrower waist and hips.

"Do not play with your food!" squawked his grandam peevishly in his head. 

The black hair felt like wet silk beneath his thin fingers as he drew it clear of the neck to expose that special dip behind amd below the yacuza's ear. Aki lipped his lips again at the sight pressing lightly against the fangs they hid and he felt his own pulse quicken and his breath speed up. Asami did look very tempting. 

"Ahhh!" the Alpha mewled softly as the needle sharp fangs pricked his skin, flinching despite the layers of placation that Aki had coddled him in. Slightly surprised at his meals residual strength the boy stroked the broad chest as one would to calm a child and pressed on until he punctured the skin. Cool vampiric blood flowed thick and strong onto his tongue and he closed his eyes and shivered at the rush of pleasure that coursed through him as he drank. He snuggled closer to the bigger body hugging in to the hard muscles that still rippled sluggishly across the broad chest as the big man still valiantly fought for his life his movements slowing as though he was immersed in treacle. His flavour was exquisite, by far the best he could remember in recent years he realised as he bit deeper reflexively as the blood trickled into his system. His animal brain was foremost in him now, his body demanding he drink deep and his mind not willing to deny it after weeks of denial. He had of course really been planning on using the two disgusting Kuitchi brothers having been tipped of about their unwelcome return to Tokyo but his unexpected capture by Asami's men and subsequent incarceration had foiled that plan.

Oh well, he thought pleased as he swallowed down the intoxicating draft, there blood would have been as ditch water compared to the rarefied nectar he was now enjoying so things had worked out for the best in the end. He drank and drank with abandon, running his hands across and round the god's body the other possessed with a joyous sensuousness he had rarely enjoyed. Eventually moving about his prey to straddle the others body to gain better access to the fruits Asami offered until the edge was taken of his hunger although his thirst was not yet fully slaked.

"Mmmm!" He sighed when he eventually paused for breath, inhaling the other man's alluring, personal scent of tobacco and musk now headily mixed with the tang of blood." You even smell sooo bloody good, Asami Ryuchi!"

The man beneath him was still now, his fruitless struggles must have ceased at some point while the boy had fed on him and he noted that the handsome face was paler under the sun darkened skin as he drew back. Aki licked the stray beads of blood slowly from around his lips, sensually enjoying each drop as his tongue drew them into his mouth and he tasted it and drew a deep shaky breath. The man's mouth had opened slightly and his lips had lost their attractive expressiveness, he thought, remembering the sly smirk of them from earlier that night with slight regret. He knew by the tight feeling in his gut that he had taken a deep draught from the others system and although the man was strong and healthy not even a magnificent Alpha like Asami could survive the boy's full appetite.

Aki rested his long fingers on the others pale lips thoughtfully his eyes softening at the others vulnerability at this moment and his stomach seemed to flip over somehow. He rarely broke of mid feed but now he had he sat back on his perch and looked down at where his captive lay beneath him.

"Finish him," his grandmothers reedy voice demanded in his ears." dead men tell no tales!"

That was true of course, and he knew that he could kill this one with one more deep draft from his powerful body. It was what his people had evolved for after all, dark thick vampire blood such as stirred through Asami's body called to them with an irresistible siren song. He sighed again.

"But he is so fine, grandmother, he laid the strongest compulsion on me I have ever felt!" Aki argued against his schooling." He may be a male but  I have never felt this reluctant to kill, is not so strong a specimen of an Alpha a rarity worth preserving."

"YOU are worth preserving, beloved," the old woman would have insisted." and he may have fought well but you won!"

"Humph." Aki let out an undecided huff as he dismounted from the bigger man and gracefully rose to his feet rubbing his well filled stomach with a slim white hand. He looked down becoming aware of aware feeling a little chilled shiver and also his nakedness. Then explained to his absent grandam." I am going to find something to wear while I decide what to do."

Akihito found his jeans easily enough and then a shoe followed by a second, the fancy shirt he had already 'liberated from Asami was ruined dirty and blood streaked and its buttons popped off randomly by his lovers enthusiasm and he could only find one sock but he gathered them all up. He headed through the door leaving his recumbent crimelord splayed on his back on his own bathroom floor while he headed towards the sitting room where he rumbled through the debris of their evenings antics. The ashtray still lay where he had dropped it as did cushions and various odd items of clothing including the shredded remains of his t shirt that had been discarded in their eager courtship.

He found his other sock.

He wriggled his tight jeans over his bony hips and pulled his socks into place beneath his favourite red converses and looked down at the scratches and bruises which decorated his pale flanks. He winced as he prodded the most livid ones gathered when he had made his rather urgent exit through Asami's limo window. He should have thought that one through more, he mused! The muggers from the park had potentially been on his menu for the evening although the vicious barkeep was still a preference after that undeserved backhand the old sadist had dealt him in a place too public for him to retaliate immediately. He would remember that!

But then Asami Ryuchi had swamped them all with his fury setting Aki's sensitive senses swirling as he arrived like a white knight to save him. He paused as he tied his laces to digest the memory for a moment. Asami HAD thought he was saving him from those scum and had brutally ripped them apart for his, a virtual stranger's, sake, why, he wondered? Just from hurt pride that his own meal had managed to slip from his proverbial plate?

Most likely he sighed and why did that assumption niggle him slightly? It was all too confusing, best to finish dressing and then finish the Vamp before trying to get the hell out of Dodge before anyone else came!

Shirt? A smirk slipped onto his lips, he knew exactly where shirt central was located of course, and it was very close at hand!  When he returned to the closet the anally neatly arranged array of clothes brought an even bigger smile to his face, how vain was this guy to have a wardrobe so big that it was almost half the size of his own entire apartment. They were all way to big for him of course but after a rummage he picked out a tailored blue shirt and rolled up the sleeves to nearly the top before donning it and quickly buttoning it up. He was tucking it in to his jeans as best he could when he passed the tie rail and paused picking out the vivid scarlet one that had caught his eye earlier, the ties had not held Asami before, he had snapped them like thread and anyway he would be...finishing him off...well probably...in a few minuets. Throwing the thing onto the bed he headed back towards the bathroom where Asami still lay splayed and comatose on the ground.

Aki slowly went to stand beside him as he finished tucking the last of the blue shirt's tail in looking at the vampire lying loose limbed and helpless beneath him. Awake he had been so powerful, first with his men and then with the vampire woman, he had felt the compulsions Asami had placed on him like a thick tide, the waves washing across him one after the other. The calm of the car had allowed him to surface again as Asami had relaxed his controls too, seeing him as of no threat and he had been able to escape rather than directly confront such a powerful Alpha in his own territory.   

Then there was the park. 

"Why?" he asked the unconscious man out loud. 

"He is a vampire, he was hunting his prey," his grandmother advised." you!"

"He saved me!" he protested.

"For himself, you silly boy!" the old woman memory scolded and he could not argue with the logic of that. He sucked in a deep breath and dropped to his knees steeling his heart to allow him to drink the big vampire, however gorgeous he was, dry. He closed his eyes to help him try and distance himself from the deed and then bent his head towards the other 's neck. His eyes resisted him and he watched as his fingers brushed the long hair back, revealing the puncture wounds he had inflicted earlier and he drew back his lips willing his fangs to drop into place.

And they just didn't. 

"AKI!!! He is an Alpha and a high ranking yakuza!" grandam warned." We cannot be left exposed because of your soft heart!" 

" Of course, grandmother." he agreed clenching his fists and placing his lips resolutely on the others smooth skin." Sorry, Asami Ryuchi, you are certainly a handsome hunk of meat and although I would love to keep you around for a repeat performance of our shower time, that is all you are, understand this is for the best!"  

Nothing, except that strange coiling sensation again somewhere in his stomach!

His brow furrowed as he pulled back in confusion.

This was unheard of, as if his faithful little scooter had done the unthinkable and refused to start!

"Takaba Akihito, what are you thinking?!" the old woman scolded in her thin dry voice." You are a Kyuuketsuki of the noblest house!" 

 Akihito heard her words as if with his own ears. He WAS a Kyuuketsuki and immensely proud of his impeccable lineage and this had never had this problem before he thought so could it be that this time, this donor, was different? He looked at Asami lying limply beside him looking so much more vulnerable and younger than he had when conscious and he paused as a wave of warmth suffused his innards.

" You will finish off that accursed Vamp!" his grandmother shrieked back into his head with such vengeance at his hesitation." Immediately!"

"Please, esteemed grandmother," Aki pleaded sharply rocking back on his heels suddenly to rise gracefully and back away from Asami and leave the bathroom." give me a moment to clear my head!"

The apartment was quiet and he tried to gather his thoughts. The vampire was male and despite their intense dalliance Aki did not, nor ever had considered the possibility that he might be gay so could he rule out his undoubted physical attraction towards the powerful business man as being the cause of his 'dental malfunction'?! He sniggered at the phrase to himself even as he created it.

He could not deny in their short time of their 'relationship' that he had begun to feel an unfamiliar, almost possessive attachment to the big alpha but did this type of thing happen to his kind sometimes? Maybe his own body was simply satisfied with his previous drinking bout? Perhaps there was something wrong with him? He had no one to ask, his grandmother and he were the only two Kyuuketsuki he knew off left, and he would have to travel to her hillside home a hundred miles away to talk to her although he already knew what her advise would be.

Aki would have sat down on the sofa to think but the evenings history was still illustrated in the debris scattered about wandered through to the bedroom and perched on the edge of the ridiculously huge bed instead. He bounced absentmindedly for a minute enjoying the luxury bed's soft springs before lying back with a sigh. 

He knew he really, really should just man up and kill Asami right away. No more and no less, it would undoubtedly be for the best but something was making him hesitate and then it hit him.  

The realisation dawned on him that he wanted the strength and energy, the very elements of the essence of this tall, vital vampire to be restored to him. He wanted Asami, dangerous and touched by darkness though he had proved himself to be, to be made whole once again! 

He let out a small surprised huff of laughter.

"Fool!" grandam hissed." You would risk everything for your lust?!"

"Fondness not lus..." Akihito started to defend himself then shook his head and waved his hand in dismissal, sitting up again." Actually, treasured ancestor, I do not feel comfortable with discussing that with you!"

The pale boy ran a hand across the red smoothness of the tie that lay crumpled beside him thinking again of the huge presence the yacuza had.

"I will allow him to live," he suddenly announced out loud to the empty room then realised that and blushed adding hastily as he realised his foolishness. " but I do promise I will phone you on Sunday, granny."

Decision made Aki felt a lot better, a little excited even, as he ran the scarlet through his fingers and although he had decided on sparing Asami's life he allowed himself to feel a little smug that he had been the one to take him down. He would have liked emphasise the fact to the big vamp at present laying comatose on his own bathroom floor only a few yards away.

But how?

He wanted this big bad of the modern vampire line to know that he, the most fragile and perhaps the last Kyuuketsuki had held the Alpha's life in his hand and that it was by his choice that the magnificent male still breathed without diminishing the others (Oh so alluring!) presence.  

The blood red sheen of the silk tie against the white of his skin caught and held his eye and he blinked and then a slow wide smile settled on his soft lips as an idea took shape in his head.

The most difficult part of realising his plan was finding scissors and eventually he had had to give up and use one of the razor sharp (obviously never used!) ceramic knives from the kitchen to cut the scarlet cloth into strips. Takaba Akihito stopped for a minute to admire Asami's naked form when he returned to the bathroom with the impromptu ribbons but he knew the night was getting no younger and dawn weakened even his best laid slumbers so he quickly retrieved the big sponge and laid it discretely over the most distracting part of the big yacuza before he started to craft his message. He hummed contentedly as he worked and the calming noise seemed to be getting through Asami's induced sleep as the big man's hand curled reflexively on his leg and he turned his handsome face into the boy's body as he lay, head resting in his in his lap. Aki smiled carefully adding the finishing touch to his visual message before sitting back to admire his work.

"Looking good, you big hunk!" he smiled broadly as he straightened the little line of bows and smoothed the plait into line in the longer hair at the mans nape. He finished his ministrations by taking a soft hand towel from a hook beside the sink before settling the big head carefully on to it." If that bonny rose behind your left ear does not tinkle like a cat bell on a collar of my ownership of your delicious muscly ass, then nothing will!!"

In his ancient blood he could begin to feel the little shivers under his skin that he knew meant that the night was ending and knew too that he must take his leave. With only one backward glance he left the other to look for an escape route. He knew that the door was well guarded and against the lore of legends bullets could kill him so he would have to be more creative.  Aki looked out of the big windows at the late night traffic rushing by far below, he knew they were high by the fact there was an elevator but they must be a hundred's of feet and more up. Damn. That would make escape tricky even for him he thought, almost pleased at the challenge. He pressed his nose up against the huge pane of glass trying to squint up and down and saw a wall adjacent to the living area so he followed the glass further round and on investigation found a large sun terrace. 

The roof above the living area was discretely screened but the boy could just make out the ariels there and what might be a water tower behind them and Aki was up and on to it in a moment as lithe and graceful as a big cat in his own concrete jungle. Hanging over the edge off the roof there he spotted the thin iron bars of an access ladder jutting out from the wall leading a heady couple of hundred feet down to the next flat roof far below and he smiled again as the updraft tugged at his already unruly blond hair.

"Easy, peasy, Lemon squeezy!!" he said with a rakish grin putting one narrow foot on the first rung before lowering his slight body over the edge and disappearing from Sion and its myriad of security off into the night! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this rings your little bell, Lainie (mislainieous)!


	3. On the edge of a burning light.

"What do you mean when you say you cannot find him?" Asami growled at his faithful second in command despite knowing that if it had been possible then Kirishima Kei was undoubtedly the man to do it.

"I am sorry, Asami san," said his secretary shaking his head and obviously disappointed in himself for his lack of success. " We can find no Takaba Akihito of his description registered in either Tokyo or any of the surrounding prefectures although we still have several of the more remote areas left to check."

"He was here in Sion last night," the crimelord's voice was deceptively quiet and many another man would have been shivering in his shoes from fear at that tone as he rifled through the top draw of his desk to locate his Dunhill's." he must appear in several of the CCTV feeds from this building alone!"

"Indeed, sir," Kirishima agreed, quickly leaning forward with his lighter for his Boss to use." and two in Shibuya Square where he was assaulted by a restaurant worker before making his way off towards the park where you er, relocated him." 

"Then where are the ones of his departure from my apartment?" Asami said forcing his voice to remain even as he drew on the cigarette deeply." There must be twenty and more of our own cameras in the surrounding streets alone." 

"None of them appear to have captured any images of him," the glasses being firmly readjusted onto the man's nose were a sure sign to his friend of the others frustration." I am sorry to report that the boy seems to have eluded us."

"Damn." Asami cursed huffing out a cloud of blue smoke and pushing away the files stacked on his desk before dropping his chin on to his hand to allow his eyes to gaze out of the window pensively. The boy was more elusive than he would have thought possible considering how comprehensive he knew Sion's security was having been crafted by Kirishima and himself over the years. His friend shifted uncomfortably beside him so he drew in a deep lungful of smoke to calm himself before he finished." Do not fret, Kei, we will just keep looking until he finally turn's up!"

"Indeed, I have circulated his details and Takaba is not such a common name, Asami san," Kirishima sounded a little more upbeat." I am sure there will be progress shortly."

"Of course, I am sorry for my impatience on this, Kei," he said as the calming nicotine filtered through his bloodstream." but he is such a unique little thing and it is galling to have had him and then to have let him slip through my fingers let alone Sion's. He has truly piqued my curiosity!"

"Unusual certainly," Asami noticed that Kirishima looked at him and then dropped his gaze to a thin, age stained folder that he held." but perhaps he himself left us a clue."

"He did?" Asami felt an unfamiliar clench of excitement low down in his belly as he turned back to fix his cool golden eyes on the other man." Are you on to something?"

"Well, it was something I heard off when we were back in university," the other said slowly, opening the moth eaten file gingerly." something about red ribbons."

"Really?" Asami's eyebrows raised in elegant arches." I would imagine that my boy might have been in nappies if it was that long ago!"

"Hmm," the other gave a wry smile not only at the ageism but of the possessive use of the MY before the boy." Perhaps although it does not seem that long ago to me, Ryuchi!"

"The years fly, old friend," the other said with a small twitch of his lips in return." but what of the ribbons?"

"It is just I remembered that hundreds of years ago ribbons could be used," The bespectacled man opened the file and passed it to Asami." by courtiers and others who were forbidden to talk with each other freely for whatever reason as a kind of code."

"Really?" the big man looked at the short paragraphs on the printed sheet in front of him confirming that fact but little more. He could not conceal a smirk when he remembered the pretty little blond initiating their most impassioned kiss." Akihito seemed decidedly modern in his attitudes!"

"It is only a notion, Ryu." Kei answered with a shrug.

"See what you can dig up on it then," Asami knew from long experience how valuable his friends hunches often proved." and were there no leads whatsoever from the camera's?"

"The only one that shows any possible movement." Kirishima said tucking the battered file under his arm." is positioned by the bottom most service door but it is so indistinct that it as likely to be a stray cat."

"Look into it again as well anyway," Asami ordered thoughtfully." and report back to me this evening before we have to leave for the fund raiser with your findings. With luck it may be that it caught not so much of a stray cat as a straying kitten!"

Later, when their office's working day was all but done there had still been no hard leads as the whereabouts of the blond, the newspapers who had printed some of his photographs received them and then paid through an agency who dealt with Takaba on line. Enquires into any contact details that the agency might possess were met with a polite dismissal on the grounds of their clients privacy. Kirishima sent a couple of their men round with 'encouragement' but even after a few broken pieces of furniture and a flood of tears from the receptionist they still drew a blank, it seemed that Akihito also kept his details private from his agents too. Instead of tiring of the hunt by the fact that the boy was so hard to trace it only made his appeal somehow greater to Asami and his thoughts had strayed again and again throughout the day towards their brief but intense liaison the previous night.

"Nothing as yet, sir." His secretary told him with a small shake of his head." The few leads we have had have run cold and although there are more than one Takaba Akihito in Japan so far none of them fit the profile we are looking for."

"It is early days yet, I suppose," Asami said crushing down his frustration at the news and instead leaning back in his chair with two fingers of excellent malt in a heavy square glass to welcome the evening in and gesturing to a seat." and Tokyo is a big city. What of the the fate of my red tie?" 

"Well, it seems that it might not have died in vain." Kirishima sat taking up the chair opposite allowed himself a small smile." The ribbons and the plaited hair both have historical significance..." 

"And?" prompted Asami when the other paused." 

"The ribbons were used in various ways," the man adjusted his glasses." a bit like fans in regency Europe."

"Well?" Asami leaned forward a bit a few strands of his silky hair sliding across his brow above the predatory gold of his eyes, keen to hear of what might be their best clue.

"Well," the other cleared his throat a little before beginning." it seems that they were often exchanged by lovers." 

"Ha," the elegant yakuza barked out a laugh, rocking back into his seat again." really? Anything else?"

"No details yet," the other replied shaking his head." as you can imagine the internet has many theory's."

"The internet is full of theory's," Asami said settling back with a small frustrated shake of his head." let us hope that one of them proves correct." 

"We will find him," Kirishima assured him." perhaps Momohara sama will recall something important about your encounter when you see her this evening."

"The Municipal Good Fund," the yakuza said knocking back the last dregs of his dram and rising to his feet." will be a useful distraction for a change."  

" Your suit is in my office." the big secretary stood also.

xxx

"These people are paying good money for eating tuna steak with us Asami," Ai whispered conspiratorially in his ear before smiling radiantly at a balding shipping magnate who was staring open mouthed at her." you could at least look as if it was not sub par!"

"It is," the Sion C.O. said resting his chop sticks politely on the side of his plate pretending to smile at her benignly as if enjoying a private joke with her." considering how much we have paid for allowing these people the pleasure of our company. I understand that it is a charity so next time I shall be generously donating several kilograms of decent blue fin steak for the guests to enjoy."

"You pretend you are such a cold hearted fish, Ryu," Ai said quietly close by his ear." but I can name half a dozen charities for whom you are the biggest benefactor!" 

"I am a model citizen." Asami slowly turned his eyes to flash a spark of vampire steel at his glamorous escort for the evening and raised a cool eyebrow." as you well know."

"Sion certainly has an impeccable reputation," the beautiful woman smiled as she teased him." but you? Perhaps not so much!"

"Dance?" he asked with a twist of his thin lips before rising to take her slim hand and escort her towards the floor.

They cut such an incredibly handsome couple on the floor that the house photographers knelt and leaned in for shots as they enjoyed the band relaxed in each others knowing company. After three tunes Ai put up her hand and pointed at their table for a rest but to his annoyance Asami virtually had to step over one of the cameramen as they reached their seats.

"Can you give us a quote for the news feeds, Asami san?" the man asked with a polite bow.

"No!" he said clearly, pushing on past him. His dancing partner slipped an arm through the journalists own and pulled him to the side smiling brightly and chattering cheerfully to cover for his rudeness. When she returned he asked her what the man had wanted . 

"I was offended!" She smiled." All he wanted to know was if we were dating, he said that as usual everyone is drooling enviously over you of course!"

"And?" The yakuza asked appearing as unfazed as ever.

"I said we were just friends of course!" she said sipping from her pale green cocktail and looking at him thoughtfully." By the way where did you and that little honey from last night end up anyway, Ryuchi?

"My apartment," he answered truthfully for a change." and then he was gone this morning." 

"Gone?" she asked the vampire in her making her eyes glitter." Dead?"

"Disappeared," Asami admitted." I have had Kirishima trying to trace him all day."

"Hmm, Kirishima? " the woman glanced across at her old friend." The snack must have been delicious to have you take up Kirishima's valuable time!"

"Perhaps," Asami ran a long finger around his glass looking out over the dance floor and she saw his brows dip in thought." there is definitely something strange about this boy, Ai."

"Really?" She raised her own eyebrows." He just seemed like a pretty little human nibble to me."

"He bit me." the big man admitted bluntly.

"What!" Momohara was genuinely shocked." He wasn't even a vampire!"

"I did not see it either but," he took her hand up in his and let her feel the fang marks for herself." but here is the proof!"

"How? She said shaking her head." You are unmistakably an Alpha!"

"Indeed," the man acknowledged."but as he held me I just slipped away." 

"He laid a successful compulsion on YOU?!" she gasped in disbelief.

"Not quite, there was no shove," The big man denied." it felt more as if he coaxed me gently to sleep."

"Well, well," she was almost speechless at the unheard of attack on her friend." I have never heard of anything like that happening to an Alpha as strong as you before. How do you think he did it?"

"That," he said turning his now serious eyes back to her." is the question I am trying to find the answer to."

"Now I can see why!" Momohara said giving a disbelieving shake of her head." Of course. If I can help in a..."

"This must be kept between us," The mans eyes glinted Alpha for a moment." this boy could be a new threat that our enemies could utilise against us."

"Of course, Asami," The woman whispered suppressing a knowing smile as they returned to their drinks." your secret is safe with me."

Not long after it turned midnight and Asami felt that he had donated more than enough of his time and profile to the Common Good fund and began to say his goodnights and think of leaving to sort out a little issue that had erupted down near the port that would require his personal attention. He texted Suoh to bring the car round to the front steps of the Town hall so that the fundraisers felt that they were getting a good show for the their cause when the morning papers and on line columnists displayed the evenings alumni for all the world to ogle at.

They were standing at the top of the hall's wide mock Grecian steps as the swarm of photographers aggressively jockeyed below them for the best shots as the tall man stood elegantly thinking about the first cigarette in several hours that he would soon be enjoying in the peaceful surroundings of his limo. Asami was grudgingly prepared to allow the paparazzi a rare few moments of his presence as Momohara twirled and pouted for her adoring fans while he acted as her sharply suited foil. The night was mild enough for the time of year he thought but suddenly he felt a small shiver travel down his spine and he stood a bit straighter his eyes hardening. He knew better than to ignore that warning tingle as it had often saved both his own and his men's skins over the years. But where could the threat lay?

Asami quickly scanned the crowd, that had been drawn to the fashionable event they had been attending but nothing stood out as being out of place although by his nature he did not return the idolising stares from the few he had made eye contact with. The security guards (who he knew included a few of Sion's finest) were an effective looking deterrent for any would be trouble makers so he scanned further out across the square to try and pinpoint a focus for his still prickling disquiet. The area had been closed off to all non function traffic and most of the people were huddled close to where they posed hoping to catch a good look at the celebrities so beyond that the street was all but empty.

And then he saw him. 

Asami's eye had been drawn to a small movement and then he caught a flash of the unmistakable shock of pale hair. 

The slight figure was standing at the corner in the shadow on the edge of the glare of a brightly burning street light. Asami felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of him and he could not tear his eyes away from the boy. Akihito seemed to be watching the media circus that was swirling at their feet and Asami raised his hand and felt the need to call out to him, to urge him to come closer. The crimelord immediately started to descend the steps but felt his arm caught by a bejewelled hand which suddenly clasped his arm.

"Ryuchi?" Ai's had halted him, her voice was light but her eyes showed her concern and then she hissed quietly in his ear." Is everything all right?"

"The boy," Asami hissed back." there he is!!"

But, of course, when they both looked over to the spot Asami indicated it was empty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween from its misty, murky, historic home, bonny Scotland!


	4. Come to me again.

Akihito was bone weary by the time he reached his tiny loft apartment and he had little energy for anything but falling face first on to the soft duvets that were scattered across his bed. He groaned at the wave pain from the dark bruise on his ribs hit him and a host of niggling aches whined from across the rest of his thin body. 

"I will just have a shower and then hit the sack." he thought lying his head on his pillow and just resting his eyes for a moment. 

And then it was daylight. 

"Damn and blast!" he spluttered rubbing his eyes roughly with the palms of his hand to try to clear his bleary eyes enough to read the time on his phone. 

"You have got to be kidding me!!" he said giving the thing a thorough shaking as if that might somehow retrieve him the hours his sleep had lost.

"Stupid thing!" he grumbled loudly, throwing the offending device angrily on to his bed behind him and shoving himself up on his hands to glower round the sunny room." Now I have missed all of today's deadlines....again."

The shadows of the sun were already long on his rather moth eaten rug and when he rose the dust motes danced around him in its rays. He sighed and headed over to the one ringed stove and lighting it with a taper he put on his little kettle to boil. It took him the few minutes it took to boil to rinse out his cup and find his favourite Blue Bird of Happiness tin in which he had stored the rice cakes he had prepared the day before. He put two on a small plate then looked down at them, remembering his failed deadline before replacing one back in its container with a sigh. It was as well he had had that glorious draft from that gorgeous, power oozing Alpha, it would have to help sustain him until he could improve his little cash flow 'issues'.

"Thank you for these lovely reminders of home, grandmother." He remembered to say to the thin air as part of his own private little ceremony, placing the delicate pot next to his shallow tea bowl as he was charmed for a moment by the way the late afternoon sun shone through the rice set into both the delicate porcelain receptacles. He loved his small ritual and it always gave him pleasure and was a welcome moment of calm and reflection in what was a sometimes busy but most often insular existence. He knelt on his favourite cushion and, taking a deep breath, concentrated on trying to focus his thoughts.  

He loosened his thoughts and his muscles to allow them to slip into the achingly familiar movements his grandmother and he had shared over all the years they had shared their life together in their isolated hillside home. He wiped the little white and grey bowl with just the right amount of panache to keep his sensei from calling it too showy and then softly (but not weakly) placed it directly in front of him on the split bamboo place mat. The tea bloomed as it should as the scalding water hit it and the sharp sweet scent of the infusion tickled the inside of his nose delightfully before, after an appropriate moment of stillness, he popped the little delicate lid back in to place.

Then he waited, his hands folded in his lap and his back straight until he judged that the tea was ready before with as much grace and steadiness as he could muster he trickled a serving (neither too fast so as to splash nor too slow to cool!) into his bowl. Akihito lifted up the tea high above his head to allow its sweet scented steam to float up to his esteemed ancestors before finally moving the thin rim of porcelain to his lips and tasting its invigorating warmth.

"Ahhh!" he sighed with pleasure allowing the hot liquid to slide down his throat and feeling contentment radiate through him from it.

"I know," he said closing his eyes to better savour his tea." I know the ceremony requires complete silence, both internal and external, grandmother, but it is so good!" 

He sipped his drink and nibbled slowly to make them last and fool his stomach into contentment as the sunlight thickened and the sky began to show the pinks of the approaching sunset as Aki's thoughts lingered over the events of the evening before. He recognised the fact that it had been a risk to leave Asami Ryuchi alive after but only a small part of him regretted it, for the most he was pleased that such a power house of a beast was still alive. It was just a pity that it would be too much of a risk to ever have any other contact with him again.

He sighed as he carefully replaced the bluebird cake tin on its shelf again and carried his dishes over to the sink where he poured in the rest of the hot water from the kettle to wash them with. Akihito had always known that his life in Tokyo would be largely solitary but he had also always known that that was what he would choose if it meant that was what it took to leave his rural childhood and live in the city which had always fascinated him. He had made a few, a very few, friends with whom he would socialise with, namely his landladies nephew Takato and his cousin, Kou and on the rare occasion that his aloneness crept too far into loneliness he would answer their repeated, insistent, phone requests and spend an occasional afternoon or evening with them. They would normally have a beer or two (or sometimes a few more!) watching movies or sport on television happily and then he would retreat into his own company for another week or so blaming his complicated work schedule for his anti social behaviour.

Work schedule? That was a bit of a stretch of the normal meaning of that phrase. Aki needed money to live of course, and even though his kindly landlady had often told him that his occasional handyman attempts around the big old house would suffice for rent he knew that her income was tight enough not to carry him as well. Eating, well, although he was a Kyuuketsuki he still relished other food, he adored it in fact, both traditional and western and the mere thought of it after the meagre rice cake made him salivate.  He sighed, until he was able to produce photo's for his agent to sell then he would have to draw in his belt yet again. Ah, well!

Time to try and do something pro active about it he decided and see if he could find some subjects that would make his agent smile and then hopefully reach deep into his pocket to pay him for their photo's. His light meal finished Akihito went to sit in his favourite chair, a squishy comfortable old armchair positioned so that he was looking out over the neighbouring rooftops and the now gently darkening sky. He curled up into his seat and crossed his fingers to wait patiently for his ancient lap top to fire up and then held his breath as it flickered into life when he pressed the button to (hopefully!) connect him to the fringes of their neighbours WiFi.

"Yesss!" he hissed fist pumping the air at his success as the signal showed three bars! Tonight was going to be a good night! 

It was Saturday and as the boy carefully trawled through the social media sites he noted several events which would attract the famous faces whose images he hoped to capture tonight. After a couple of hours he had narrowed his sights in on two, both near the city centre and therefore both within reasonable travelling distance for him even toting his rather bulky cameras. 

"Oh dear, Akihito," The Widow Sulako muttered holding out a thick, red woollen scarf towards him and shaking her head." I do wish you would get day job now that the winter is coming." 

"You are too kind," Aki accepted it reluctantly with small, a polite bow." but I have told you that you really must not worry yourself about me, Sulako sama!" 

"Are you sure that your grandmother knows where you live, Akihito?" the woman continued helping him to wrap it round his neck snugly. "She has not visited you yet and you know she could stay in that spare bedroom that I keep asking you to use instead of staying up there in my pokey attic!"

"Thankyou," he answered politely hurrying towards the door." I will make sure that she knows of your kind offer."

"Will you be late again?" she asked although she already knew the answer.

"Probably," Aki said standing in the open doorway before stepping out into the crisp night air." so please don't wait up Sulako sama. Goodnight."

When he reached the first venue and parked his scooter near the stage door of the cinema Akihito was pleased to be recognised by one of the big doorman as with a wave and a nod he let him through. Thanks to that he was one of the few photographers to work in the foyer where the stars of the latest King Kong sequel were giving interviews to the press. Polite and quiet he was well liked by those who had worked with him before and to his delight he received three commissions for his pictures by the time everyone went into the theatre to watch the actual film. He sat in the now near empty foyer to quickly and carefully sift through his work before clicking his send button to the journalists so that they would be ready to accompany their articles for their midnight deadlines before the curtain on the film fell.

Job done, he thought, as the confirmation of his e mails received entered his inbox, he smiled, pleased that a few coppers should soon be winging their way into his lean coffers. He took out his phone to check the time surprised that it was only just approaching eleven o'clock and he checked up the address of his other potential venue, one of the Common Good fundraiser at the Town House. He checked Google maps and estimated it would take around an hour to get their on foot as paying for a Taxi was not an option on his budget. Outside and ignoring the jealous glares some of his rival photographers shot at him, less fortunate with their contacts than he and shouldered his camera bag before tucking the warm scarf round his ears and jumping onto his bike to start his next journey.

The drive was further than he expected, slowed as he was by traffic and the continued twinges of discomfort that the night before had left him with so it was nearer midnight than eleven when Aki finally arrived at the edge of the large square that lay in front of the faux classical facade of the municipal buildings. The approach roads in to the venue were blocked off to through traffic so he had to park and walk to it, groaning at the sight of the decent sized crowd that pressed together around the wide steps where a scattering of sumptuously dressed celebrities were beginning to exit to event. His hopes fell further as he stood with the other people waiting to see the famous guests in the flesh as he saw at least a dozen men and not a few women who he recognised as fellow photo journalists. Too many of them for a decent chance to get a good price for any individual photo's they or he might snap. It was just as well he had lucked out with his first venue because he realised his long chilly trek across Tokyo had pretty well been a waste of time.

 The throng pressed forward, and people squeezed closer around him when a Bollywood beauty arrived on a local business man's arm at the top of the steps and he began to feel a bit light headed as his slight frame was jostled and squashed between all the bigger bodies around him. He could just about see through the gap between the shoulders in front of him as the couple descended as they entered their awaiting car with a final people pleasing wave before being whisked away. The crush eased around him and he seized the moment to push back through the excited mob and managed to get to a quieter area slightly further away from the stairs.

"Damn, damn, damn." Aki cursed as he pulled his bag from his shoulder and hunkered down beside it to check its precious contents but to his immense relief his cameras seemed unharmed. He pulled the buckles closed firmly again and stood up again, his head whirled and he staggered slightly, pausing for it to settle but bumping into a passing security guard who put out a steadying hand.

"Woah there, kid," the big man asked holding his arm with a grip of iron while pushing up a pair of stylish sunglasses onto his forehead to get a better look at him." you OK?"

"Yes, yes, sorry." the boy said ducking his head to keep his eyes shaded from the bright spotlights which were suddenly making him feel dizzy. "I'm fine."

"I would avoid the strong stuff for a few more years if I were you," The smartly suited man advised with a pleasant enough grin." or you will be sorry in the morning!" 

"I..I will," he assured the man quickly as the other bent to pick up his camera bag and held it out for him to slip it into place over his shoulder."Thank you." 

"Ha, I don't suppose you'll take my advice," the man said with a kind if rather heavy pat to his thin shoulder as he turned to leave." I wouldn't have either at your age."

Akihito stood still for a minute after the security man had gone, trying to settle the uncomfortable feeling in his head only to find that it seemed to have begun to move into his stomach too. It was not so much painful, he realised, as tight as if his body were readying itself for something. As if it were waiting. 

Whatever it was doing Aki did not want it to do it now, in the full glare of a mixed crowd of people and paparazzi so he took a deep breath and headed off as quickly as he could manage in the direction that he knew his scooter lay in. As he moved further away from the crowd he began to feel a bit better, it was quieter here and he felt his head clearing in the cooler air as he walked. Pausing to collect himself together before he left the square, his eyes were drawn back to the flashes from the press camera's flaring up as another celebrity stepped out into their limelight.

Akihito froze where he stood. 

Asami Ryuchi was standing, elegant and relaxed, in a black hand tailored Armani suit, one big hand tucked into his trouser pocket and the other running those long fingers through the midnight of that achingly familiar hair. The beautiful vampire woman from the night was beside him again, twirling and smiling in the glare of the photographer's flashes as the tall man looked out into the night. Like a lord surveying his lands, Aki's stunned brain supplied unbidden, but as he watched the alluring man looked through the crowd as if he were searching for a particular face in it and then he cast his gaze further out.

Akihito felt the moment the Vamps golden eyes locked on him like a physical jolt in his chest and his body was frozen in place by the hypnotic gaze even across the two hundred yards that lay between them. His breath hitched in his lungs and the beat of his blood hesitated in his veins as he was immobilised by the big Alpha's compulsive pull. He was snared, trapped where he stood and he knew that the powerful vampire could collect him like a ripe fruit from a tree at his leisure. 

Akihito stood stock still under the street light, caught like a deer in headlights, all he could do was watch as the beautiful vampiress paused in her posing, returning to her escorts side. She put her hand onto Asami's as he turned to her and then as suddenly as it had fallen the spell was broken and Aki staggered slightly as his freedom returned. Shocked and frightened by his close call he half ran, half staggered back into the shadows behind a tree before turning and as swiftly as he could he made his way to where he knew his moped waited. Trembling the boy kept moving never daring to glance back to see if he was pursued, he dug in his pocket for his keys as he reached the scooter and shoving his helmet over his pale head scrambled astride to guide it quickly into the long line of traffic.


	5. Like a full grown vampire might.

It was his boy, Asami was certain of it, both by his distinctive looks and as if that were not enough the strange feeling he had felt in the others company previously had honed itself into an almost uncomfortable knot in his stomach He had stormed through the foolish humans that had clustered round his feet between him and his goal like a bulldozer for if they had not got out of his way then they would surely have been trampled beneath his feet. His long legs took only minutes to bring him under the bright street light where the figure had stood but although he could catch the boys lingering essence there was no other sign of him. Like a blood hound (or the vampire he was, of course!) he followed the unique fragrance in the air down a narrow lane and out into a busy thoroughfare where the stench of exhaust fumes and the late night travellers swamped it and the trail went cold.

"No!!" Asami growled through gritted teeth, barely containing his frustration that he had had his boy, sure that the slender body had frozen with his compulsion like so many before him, only to have him wriggle away like an eel before he could get to him! He scanned first up then down the street seeking among the cars and taxi's for any clue but finding none. He started briefly at the sound of heavy running feet coming up behind him but his hand had barely reached his pistol handle when he saw that it was just rather flustered looking Suoh with two other suited bodyguards flanking him as he ran.

"Asami san?!" the huge man grunted coming to a sliding halt next to his boss his own weapon drawn and cocked in readiness.

"The blond photographer from last nights roof," Asami barked out harshly." he was here."

"Was he posing a threat, Sir?" Suoh asked looking around them cautiously.

"No, but you go that way "The yakuza ordered the guards standing up straighter and readjusting his suit so that it hung on him, just so, again while pointing up and then down the road." and you the that way. Young, small, thin male in a dark hoodie, messy blond hair with a shoulder bag, bring him to me."

"Sir," Suoh said re holstering his gun as the other two filtered out with the other pedestrians." perhaps he had a driver waiting?"

"No, Kazumi," Asami said turning away after one last scan along the street." I am almost certain this one works alone. I am equally certain our men will draw a blank as I can no longer sense him, so recall them in an hour."

"Sense him, Ryu?" the huge man asked him in surprise.

"This Takaba," his boss replied thoughtfully as they made there way back down the alleyway." he is something new, I can feel it, feel him, when he is near."

"Threatening you?" Suoh's face darkened with anger.

"Not that," Asami sought for words then pulling at the front of his shirt to illustrate the feeling." like he tugs at me."

"Rest assured," his guard said his brow smoothing relief." we will catch up with him soon, sir, I can assure you of that."

"First priority though, we must take Ai home," the crimelord said striding faster now." I would dread the agonising death she would offer us if she thinks we have abandoned her."

"You should really show me a bit of ankle, boys," Momohara Ai was not a retiring woman and as the two men re entered the square the limo pulled up to the curb in front of them with her at the wheel." if you expect to hitch hike a lift with me!" 

"Thank you Ai." Asami said with a thin smile as she relinquished the wheel to Suoh and joined her erstwhile date in the passenger cabin instead.

"Suoh left it running when he shot off after you," she said slipping into the seat next to him." I did not wish to linger there and presumed that you would not wish to return. You did not find him then?"

"No," Asami sat back." he just disappeared. Again!"

"It is not like you to be sentimental, Ryuchi," The woman said looking at him thoughtfully as he found and lit a cigarette before drawing out a small mirror from her handbag to check her appearance." why are you so keen to track this particular boy?"

"As you probably guessed last night, he was mine." The big man started slowly. 

"A little young for your usual taste," Ai said artfully applying a new layer of ruby lipstick." but even I would be pleased to make an exception for such a bishonen as he!"  

"Too young?" Asami glared at her." Are you saying I am too old?!"  

"Not old, you touchy creature," the women continued suppressing a smile." just a little older than he!" 

"Merely a man to his boy!" her companion countered, his face a calm mask and inhaling slowly once more." A leader to a follower as it should be in these things." 

"Of course," the woman acknowledged with a shrug." anyway if not only for his delightful body then why the interest in this particular bishi then?" 

"I fed from him a little," the man said keeping his voice level." then he from me."

"Wha...!" The impact of his words made the woman jerk upright in her seat and the line of her lipstick slid up her lip towards her pert nose." How is that possible?"

"That," he watched the shocked expression on her face coolly as he took another drag on his cigarette." is what is special about this one." 

 xxx

 Asami smiled at the memory of the stray lipstick line later that night while he listened to the interminable list of reports Kirishima insisted on reciting to him. Usually he would have been keen to hear them but now he was distracted by thoughts of his near miss with Takaba the night before. Like Ai and his second in commands he could not put his finger on the boys strangeness, just that he did not fit into the vampire mould, too warm and deliciously prone to blushing among other things but he had the fang marks on his own neck to prove otherwise. But no ordinary Vamp could neutralise and feed from an Alpha especially one as powerful as Asami, without vanity, he knew he was at the top of the Japanese food chain and most vampires would know it at first glance.

"Do you agree, Ryu?" Kirishima's voice broke through his reverie.

"Uh, yes of course." he replied shifting slightly in his seat.

"Really?" Kirishima said putting down his i pad and rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses." You will give your left kidney to pay your dry cleaning bill?"

Asami looked at him blankly.

"I want him, Kirishima." he said after a long minute's silence." Did you find out anything new?"

"A bit." his friend conceded.

"What?" Asami sat forward with genuine interest.

"I found out more about the ribbons." Kirishima picked up his tablet again and started to scroll through it.

"Oh," and his boss failed to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"They are quite interesting actually," he continued looking at Asami over his glasses like his old tutor had done when he was a child." most often used at court."

" I am sure," the Alpha acknowledged sitting back into his chair again." please, continue."

"Both the rose behind your left ear and the plait in your hair," he continued with a note of amusement creeping into his voice and a smile forming unbidden on his lips." were indicative that someone was booked or rather 'taken' or spoken for by another!"

"Spoken for?" Asami said surprise and a certain smugness apparent in the rumble of his voice. " How interesting, what else did you learn!"

"The bows might mean an agreement or deal of some kind," Asami raised his eyebrows again at this." the number was to emphasise the strength or importance of it."

"An agreement?" The other scoffed running his long fingers along his neck to push back the hair and expose the marks where they were still clearly visible made by Akihito's sharp little white fangs." I do not remember striking any form of deal about these with the little trickster!"

"Maybe not," the bespectacled man agreed picking up his own glass of the water he preferred that his boss had prepared for their daily debriefing." and yet you live."

"Live?" Asami asked pausing with his whiskey half way to his lips his voice hardening." The boy is a fragile little thing, hardly a threat."

"You were attacked," Kirishima said tacking a slow sip of his drink." and say that you do not recall the bite nor the boy leaving?"

"I woke up a bit tired," his boss replied his eyes as flat as his tone." that is hardly life threatening." 

"Maybe," his secretary replied cautiously, running his fingers through his short hair." but you know that no ordinary Vamp could challenge you, Ryu. What vampire of a royal household dines on his own kind with impunity?"

"I know my history but this is the 21st Century, not the 16th." Asami waved a long hand dismissively at the direction his friend seemed to be steering the conversation in." I have not believed in Kyuuketsuki since I was six and our neighbours big cousin came up from Kobi and terrorised us children by dressing up in a white wig and a sheet and jumping down onto us from the porch roof!"

"They are fabled to be as white as snow." the other continued passing Asami his tablet which showed an ancient woodblock of the pale, elegant creature.

"They are fabled to grant your hearts desire too," he said shaking his head slowly although he studied the picture of the gory wild haired wraith curiously." I am no longer that impressionable boy."

"Some humans believe," his friend continued." that vampires are mythical beings too!"

"Then they are blind fools!" Asami replied but in that moment he realised the flaw in his words.

"Exactly!" Kirishima followed his train of thought." And a living Kyuuketsuki would be invaluable!" 

Asami continued to stare intently at the delicate creature on the i pad.

"I want my boy, Kei," he repeated when he eventually replied and his voice was deep and rough." and I want him NOW!"


	6. When things grow a little colder.

"Oh, Akihito you are actually shivering!" Mrs. Sulako said as he came through their shared front door." You must come into the sitting room and warm up, dear, I insist upon it!"

"Oh, please don't worry, madame," Aki hurried to reassure her as she tugged at his arm." It is just the wind has got up a little and there was a lot of traffic on Jimbocho Road."

The usually very dignified old lady would have none of it as she hurried him down one of the long corridors of her huge echoey house and bustled him into the still sumptuous antique chair nearest the stove before standing back to look at him. The boy sat, secretly pleased not to be alone so soon after his close encounter of the Asami kind and held out his hands gratefully towards the heat as his landlady went to the kitchen to put the kettle on. When she returned she not only had tea on the tray she carried she had also brought a large steaming bowl of what smelt deliciously like miso soup too. He stood holding out his hands to help her with her load but she just smiled and pushed him aside with her arm, putting down the tray on an ornate lacquered table nearby.

"Silly boy," she said hustling him back into the stove side seat again and pushing the delicious smelling food into his chilled hands." this won't be the first time you have got yourself frozen on that silly motorbike, you'll catch your death of cold if you do not take more care of yourself."

"You are too kind," he answered quietly fully aware that the old woman would brook no argument so chose to try and deflect her scrutiny instead." this is wonderful soup, Sulako sama, did you make it?"

"It is Sui's day off so it is Miso, of course, my Choei's favourite," she said looking at a sepia picture of she and her late husband dressed to the nines somewhere in Europe fondly and then taking up her own bowl and blowing on it to cool it before she ate." and vegetables, chicken and plenty of ramen to build you up, dear."  

"Thank you," Aki said with genuine gratefulness as he sipped the broth and felt his tense muscles relaxing." it has been a bit of a night."

"Has someone been upsetting you, Akihito?" the lady said defensively, her rheumy eyes flashing as she stopped eating to watch him." Is it at your work?

"I was," he started, really not wanting to involve her in his work at all." well, have, been working with people from a company called Sion it can just be a bit intense."

"Oh, my late cousin was one of the original stakeholders there, you know," the tall woman's still sharp eyes looked at him with sudden curiosity." they are huge now are they not?"

"Pretty big," he agreed enjoying the warmth of the soup spreading from his belly." anyway I got some photo's tonight that a couple of places have bought so I should be able to pay you back that bit of rent you lent to me last month."

"Oh, you really do not have to, Akihito," she said her high cheek boned face softening again and laying a warm, comforting hand on his thin arm." I told you before, what is mine is yours."

"You know I wish to pay my way, madame." Aki said solemnly feeling most abashed.

"Your grandmother and I have known each other since we were babes," the stately old lady said shaking her head." I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you while you were here."

"Neither myself nor grandmother," he mumbled feeling his all too ready blush bloom in his cheeks." could have wished for a better friend."  

"You know your family," The woman continued her voice thickening with emotion and her eyes to welling up." gave their lives for mine and although my line is diminished now, a long as I live that sacrifice will be remembered." 

"Please, madame," Aki said dipping his head and blushing to the tips of his pale ears with embarrassment." do not distress yourself!" 

"Nor you, little one," the lady drew in a deep, calming breath and letting it out slowly before setting her spoon back in her soup." now eat up before this gets cold!"

The soup was good, and after the atmosphere calmed again, it warmed and filled Aki in a way he had not felt in days and he happily listened to the tales of Emperors and palaces and the formal ways of the Edo period that the old woman wove. The hero's and villains were there as they were in the present day but their lives seemed more clearly defined through the long tunnel of time. It was well past midnight when the widow could not hide the yawns that had begun to punctuate her monologue about the heartbreaking tale of doomed love between her great great grandfather and the loveliest of his courtiers. Her grey head had started to nod shortly after and eventually he cleared his throat rather loudly to wake her before he said his good night and climbed up the narrow stairs to his room. It was much colder up here but beautifully quiet so high above the street life so he slipped off his socks and jeans and slid immediately beneath the soft pale quilts of his bed.

It was very rare that he was so early to bed so he picked up his old computer and to his pleasure (and admittedly his surprise!) it connected him to the net almost immediately. Time for a little research he decided.

Two hours later when his internet connection finally crashed terminally, he knew a lot more about the prestigious Sion company and its international trade reputation and that its surprisingly young CEO, one Asami Ryuchi, was a financial wizard. He was also a dashing looking and well known philanthropist but that, however deeply Aki searched, he had managed to keep his own private life very private indeed! Generous but retiring, was how one delighted fundraiser had described him but not one interview had he ever given that was more that a few cool, carefully thought out words long.

Not one hint of the life that Aki had glimpsed that first night they had met at the Club Dracena the boy realised lying back onto his pile of pillows and running his long fingers through the soft tangle of his hair. No henchmen or kidnapping ( he knew he could not have been the first to be snatched by those goons!) and strangely no real depth of interest in his public acknowledgement of the fact that he was a vampire. How times had changed Aki thought. The articles and references he could find showed the gorgeous Alpha to be the gifted young head at the helm of one of Japan's most successful multi national companies without a hint of scandal being aired publicly but equally no hint of a girlfriend or fiancee on the scene either.

"Nice trick!" Aki admired, watching as his light curtains wafted inwards on the night breeze." You are truly more than just some run of the mill vampire!" 

In truth the boy would have been sorely disappointed if the so briefly embraced object of his search had been anything less, Asami reeked of power and intrigue and the fact that it was so well hidden from public view only stoked the fires of his attraction and curiosity more. The Alpha stirred his interest on some visceral level which he was previously unaware off but also the danger of the others obvious power, that had three times captured at least a portion of his liberty, made him feel extremely wary (although strangely exhilarated!) at the thought of entertaining his company further.

Aki closed his eyes and concentrated on willing himself to get some rest with a few of the little tricks his grandmother had taught him to relax but an hour of restless turning and abortive sheep counting later brought him right back around to the yakuza no matter how often he tried to banish him from his thoughts. The boy knew he was drawn to him and the image of the dark, handsome face that surfaced when he closed his eyes was so sharply defined that he felt that he could almost reach out and touch that strong jaw. Where was the man now? Still out with his two giant henchmen attending to his illicit, no doubt mostly nocturnal, business? Or more appealingly lying stretched and still on that ridiculously decadent bed with his face youthful in sleep as he had seen it the night before?

He sat up in his bed with a huff.

Looking out at the night sky he tried to gauge the time but the reflection of the city lights might hide the subtleties of dawn so he reached out for his phone and detached it from its charger. For gods sake, it was after three in the morning and sleep was no where in sight for him!

Damned Asami!

Damn gorgeous, sultry, dangerous,irresistible Asami! 

The curiosity he was feeling was definitely not just about that blasted man's business acumen either he realised! There was an undeniable physical attraction to that powerful body and those cold golden eyes that pulled on him from deep inside his body in a way that no one else had in his entire short life. Aki was not a creature of caution or someone who spent long dwelling on the balance between the pro's and con's of matters, he was someone for whom his gut feelings were what he largely based his life choices on.

Like leaving his comfortable little mountain home and his formidable but loving grandmother.

Like coming to Tokyo.

Like trying to earn a crust with his beloved cameras.

Like thrilling at his meeting with Asami bloody, high and mighty Ryuchi!

Twice!

Dammit, he was not going to lay here tossing and turning when the object of all his questions and longings probably lay snoring soundly only a mile or two away in his blasted Ivory tower!

Akihito had made his decision, wise or otherwise, and having done so he acted on it. He reached his hand out of bed to pull his jeans and socks under the duvet to dress in the warmth there. Hopping out of bed he gave a shiver before pulling on his lowtops and donning a bold orange hoodie under his parka he silently slipped down the stairs.

The night had only got colder and now the breeze bit sharply at his skin as he drew on his lime green motorbike helmet before pulling his fur lined hood up over it. Pity he had not remembered to bring the warm scarf that the old widow had loaned to him earlier he thought. He swung his long leg over his faithful little scooter and it flared into life so nudging it out into the thin line of late night traffic he headed towards the city centre again and Sion's glittering edifice. 


	7. I hear you creeping by my front door.

Asami did not 'do' frustration well and he caught himself tapping his fingers on to the desk top as they waited for information. Kirishima and his team had earlier finished the electoral role check with no success and their other slight leads had run dry so they had closed the evening by putting a terse blanket description to the guards working the fundraising security team as they reported in in case they had noticed the boy.

Bingo!

"Are you sure it was him, Genki san?" Kirishima had asked into his phone and Asami's golden eyes had fixed on his secretary." Yes, very with wild hair."

"That's him," Asami snatched the proffered phone." report to this office immediately!"

"Apparently he was by the exit steps." Kirishima informed him calmly.

"So close?" Asami said with a angry hiss.

"Genki is a good man," his secretary informed him quickly lest Asami decide on retribution in his present mood." he was not to know we required the boy."

"What did he say?" Asami demanded almost before his man was in the room.

"Nothing really,sir," the man replied unsettled and unaccustomed to speaking directly to his employer." he was crouched down checking camera's in his bag."

"Did he speak?" Asami leaned forward." What did he say?"

"Well to be frank," the man confided." I suggested he laid off the drink."

"Drink?" Asami's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"He seemed to be a bit unsteady on his feet, sir," Genki affirmed." and he kept blinking at me like a little owl." 

"Disoriented?" Asami asked sharply as he recalled how he himself had felt after his own contact with the boy and his stomach flipped and tugged as it now regularly did when he thought of the blond.

"Maybe." the man nodded cautiously, aware of the unnerving yellow eyes fixed on him.

"Hmm, anything else?" his boss asked coming to stand close in front of his bodyguard.

"Well I he looked so young and...unwell," the man continued, resisting backing away from the tall man." That I bent and picked up his bag for him. He hefted it on to his shoulder with his skid lid and..."   

"Skid lid?" Asami interrupted quickly.

"Motorbike helmet," the man nodded." yes, sir."

"So he is a biker!" his boss exchanged a surprised glance with Kirishima." From a gang?"

"Well, it wasn't so much of that kind of motorbike helmet," the guard explained hesitantly." it was horrible lime green with one of those little peaks that old people have!"

"Ah," To his surprise his man saw Asami smile for the first time ever and he found it deeply unsettling." that sounds more like him! Anything else?"

"No, sir," he shook his head." I received notice of your imminent departure in my earpiece and left him to get to my station."

"Thank you, Genki," Kirishima said in dismissal as their boss turned away." you have been most helpful. 

"Every cctv in all the streets surrounding the Town Hall scrutinised immediately!" After the man bowed and had left with relief, Asami began to fire out orders." And the ones from Sion cameras last night too."

"Wait, Ryu," Kirishima said in a calm tired voice." It is two in the morning and there are only a handful of staff in place."

Asami stilled and looked at his stalwart right hand man and saw the tired shadows under the rim of his glasses.

"Are you getting old, Kei?" he teased his mood improved at the guards information.

"Only a year older than you!" the big secretary replied with a wry smile." With admin on board we will check the tapes within an hour or so. Without...? AND we have that meeting with the new Interior Minister in the morning."

"All right, all right," Asami said rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands."tomorrow then."

"Indeed," the larger man nodded in relief tucking his i pad into its wallet." tomorrow."

"Before the Minister's meeting!" the other affirmed feeling the strange 'Akihito' tug in his gut again.

"Yes of course, Asami san." the other assured with a small slightly, amused bow.

The penthouse was as silent as ever, Asami rarely spent much time in the echoing rooms beyond sleeping and grooming so having left his shoes at the door he went straight to his shower where he lingered with the memories of 'his' luscious boy fresh enough to reprise his pleasure to completion. More relaxed after, he retired to the luxurious bed with a good scotch and took the two small brown pills Kirishama had sourced for him then drew his i pad up onto his lap to review the stock markets and check his e mails, attempting but failing not to dwell on Takaba's present whereabouts, before settling back against his silk pillowcases to try to seek his often elusive sleep.

xxx 

 Akihito's thin fingers held him firmly on the metal rungs of the service ladder which felt only a few degrees above freezing, but now his mind was made he climbed swiftly and surely up Sion's vertical face. Having parked his Vespa discreetly he had crept like a pale shadow along the lanes and edges of buildings avoiding the many night revellers and workers who frequented these exclusive areas of the city. The many surveillance cameras had been difficult to avoid but he hoped by retracing his steps from his previous escape that he would still avoid detection. Now high above the city streets he paused to breath in the sharp night air here high above the streets and look out over a cityscape whose lights twinkled as far as the eye could see.

"So beautiful!" Aki whispered to himself although the wind whipped the words straight from his mouth and off into the dark.

He looked up to the roof lights now clearly visible above him and continued his climb. He was soon slinging his long leg over the low parapet on the roof and already he felt the stirrings in the pit of his belly that seemed to be a signal that Asami was close by. As lithe as any cat he wound his was through the forest of antenna and ariels around the water tower to dangle for a moment over the balustrade before dropping silently to the slabs of the sun terrace. He breathed a sigh of relief to be slightly sheltered from the cold of the wind when he stood for a minute in the lee of the penthouse looking at the huge windows that made up most of its outer wall. His converses he made almost no sound as he crept forward to press his face to the patio doors in the centre of the wide sweep to peer into his Alpha's living room.

He froze.

Was that a stir of movement at the back of the room?

Unsure as to whether to stay still or pull back and retreat he chose the first, trying to make out any detail and damp down the increasingly distracting draw of Asami's proximity to focus on any possibility of having been discovered. One long minute of his immobility as he strained to hear or see any movement inside passed and then another as Aki schooled his lungs to take long breaths to calm his rattling heart.

Silence from within and to his relief he could detect no indication of any further movement so his heartbeat slowly calmed and he relaxed his complaining muscles standing back slightly before cautiously pressing down the stainless steel handle. Hesitantly Aki crossed the threshold and eased himself into his siren's house looking round at the large room now devoid of all the reminders of the drama and passion of the night before. He knew, of course, which one of the many doorways set into the walls Asami most probably lay behind but being in the confines of his apartment made his blood race and his breathing quickened.

The rational portion of his brain kicked in and urged him to cut and run without looking back.

The impulsive section of it ran a shiver of adrenaline and nervous excitement down his spine.

There was no contest.

He crept further into the apartment.

In the gloom Aki could make out that Asami's bedroom door was already ajar as he approached it, steering carefully around the expensive items of furniture that littered the place. He paused again before laying his hand flat against the wood and slipping his slight body around its edge.

Asami's presence lay heavy about him in the darkness, so strong and exotic was its impact on the boy's senses that he could all but taste the mighty Alpha as he waited in the dark for his eyes to adjust. Even so his body started when he saw the other lying so close to him in the flesh, each feature of his body as gorgeous as Aki remembered that his mouth almost watered at the sight of him.

With a deep breath the pale boy began to whisper the ancient Kyuuketsuki words of binding and comfort to his intended prey. 

The bigger man did not move and Akihito dared to creep a bit closer, still quietly reciting the old words as his grandmother had taught him.

Asami lay gloriously spread out on his silken sheets his hair a black halo above his heavily shadowed features, a well muscled arm across his chest and the other hand tucked up beneath his pillow. His little intruder inched towards him across the thick carpet crooning the weft and weave of the seductive promises of peace and rest to which so many had succumbed over the centuries. Akihito came at last to stand next to the big bed as his words settled around the big man but seeing the sharp line of the others jaw and the curve of the others cheek he reached over to run his soft fingertips over the lightly stubbled chin.

Aki had never been good at delayed gratification and he could not resist dipping down to caress his vampire's thin lips with his own soft ones. There was a slight shift under his mouth and he made to draw back until he saw that the golden eyes had snapped open inches from his own and the lips beneath his own were now twisted into a smirk. He felt the cool touch of a gun's muzzle resting against his temple and he froze.

"Hello, kitten." rumbled the deep, seductive voice of the most powerful vampire in Tokyo.  


	8. I hear the creaking of the bathroom floor.

Sleep had never come easily to Asami Ryuchi even as a child and tonight was proving to be no different. His day had been woven through with thoughts about his blue eyed boy and as he eventually slipped into an uneasy sleep those thoughts deepened into dreams. The narrative remained the same as he was still hunting for the blond through the city streets but now he followed on foot, weaving in and out of endless rows of traffic while the other stayed just out of reach on a powerful black monster of a motorbike which Aki clung to like a demon possessed.

He had just thrown his dream self forward, his pistol held high in the air above his head and barely felt the dark leather of Takaba's jacket with his extended fingertips when he jerked awake. He paused unsure for a moment whether it was his frustration at his dream miss of the fleeing boy or something more corporeal that had woken him.

Asami looked round at his surroundings and confirmed to himself that he was in what he loosely called home. Sion was nigh on impregnable he knew, letting his muscles relax a little as he sat on his bed in the dim light.

Was that a footfall?

And maybe another?

He looked up at his ceiling drawing his faithful Nambu from its permanent night time holster under his pillow and thumbed off the safety catch on it, drawing it close to his chest before rising. The sounds above him were very faint, few other than such a highly trained and endangered yakuza like himself would have heard them or would have put them down to a windy night, not uncommon at this altitude but Asami had learned caution long ago. He pressed the alarm button of his phone on to standby knowing that it was permanently linked to Suoh's for just such circumstances. The noise did not sound again but he was aware of something clawing at him deep in his gut and he was not going to ignore it so he slipped quietly toward the bedroom door on his bare feet.

Thump.

Asami tensed, his muscles on red alert as he heard the soft muffled sound from beyond his living room and he pressed his back flat against the wall before peeking round the corner and into his lounge. He could make out no perceptible movement in the room and cautiously moved to allow himself a better view of the area and stopped seeing something, someone moving closer towards him out on the sundeck beyond his windows.

He blinked, then he screwed up his eyes to double check the impression was real.

His eyebrows rose and his thin mouth dropped somewhat open as he confirmed that he was not imagining the slight figure who now stood his, in Asami's eyes, perfect face pressed in his turn to the patio windows. His stomach flipped in that disturbing but now familiar way that confirmed what his eyes were telling him about his diminutive intruder.

Takaba Akihito the object of his burgeoning obsession and the person presently first on his and therefore Sion's most wanted list stood close outside his penthouse, seemingly appearing there out of his own volition.

How on earth had he got there? Asami wondered.

The devil knows, and it did not matter at this moment, he decided, as the boy was not moving seeming to be frozen to the spot.

Had he seen him in the doorway?

Asami pulled back slowly, keen not to scare the blond off and feeling a tug of whatever the boy seemed to be able to do on his usually impervious body and then to his relief he heard the sigh of the door and felt a slight, chill draft as it opened.

Good, the other had not been too spooked to come in, he thought, beginning to make his way, silent on his bare feet, back towards his bed. He placed his phone back on the bed to be within his easy reach, just in case, and slipped back under the silk, his head beginning to swim with the strength of the bindings that he could feel emanating from his boy as he came closer. As he lay quickly back down, making sure that, although he lay on his back he was slightly facing the door with his face in shadow and carefully flicking the safety catch back into place pushed his hand with the pistol deep under the pillow below his head.

He could hear the soft voice whispering but could not make out any words although as he spoke Asami felt it was as if cotton wool were trying to invade his thoughts, not unpleasant but still unnerving. He blessed Kirishima and his mother hen complex for insisting that he take the little brown Mountain Ash pills for, although he could feel the fabric of the pale youth who was hesitantly approaching the bed's binding, he was not brought down by it as he had been the night before. 

Asami nearly flinched when, as the whispering voice came so close that it stirred his hair, the small cool tip of what could only be Akihito's finger gently ran along his jaw line and down to his chin. He felt warm breath against his mouth and then to his pleasant surprise plump lips pressed lightly against his in a soft kiss.

He could not suppress the smile that spread across his lips so had to move swiftly lest the beautiful wraith try to flee again. He opened his eyes to hold the others gaze and shocked the boy into freezing into immobility then slipping the Nambu out from under his pillow he held it theatrically up to the boys head.

"Hello kitten." 

Akihito's eyes grew as big as saucers as he felt the cold metal of the gun barrel against the skin of his forehead.  

"Don't be afraid, Asami san," the boy said in a quiet, soothing whisper." I do not mean you harm!" 

The bigger man blinked in surprise wondering if had heard the other correctly! Could this frail little scrap of humanity really be trying to offer reassurance to a battle hardened yakuza like himself?  

"YOU do not mean ME harm?" he queried incredulously gently prodding at the boys head with the pistol to emphasise the point." I think you will see that it is I who hold all the cards in this hand, my boy!"

"Of course, of course," the other assured, his pale face still hovering so close to his own." now calm yourself, big fellow." 

"Wha... big what?" the yakuza responded drawing back from the blonde with a sharp, offended intake of breath." I am not your dog, Takaba!" 

"No, no." the boy, his voice still low and gentle, and having the temerity to then run the back of a soft warm hand down the others cheek." Of course you are not, you are a big, scary, vampire lord, Asami san."  

"Akihito...!" At the touch Asami reeled back slightly more, feeling light headed as the cotton wool fuzz suddenly pressed down more tightly around his thoughts and he grasped the others thin wrist with his free hand and pulled it away from his face.

"Ssh, Ssh," the boy still whispered but the other could see the pale features flinching in his strong grip." peace, peace!"

"YOU LITTLE DEVIL," Asami bellowed at him furiously as he rose swiftly out of the bed and wrenched the slight body almost off the ground by his small wrist ignoring the feeling of the delicate bones grinding together in his big hand in his anger." ARE YOU TRYING TO PUT A COMPULSION ON ME?"

"Ow! Put me down," the boy cried out, high pitched and clearly in pain now, struggling as he dangled in his grasp." you are breaking my arm, you great oaf!"

 "Oaf?" The bigger man said angrily swinging the small body round again to face him and pulling the pretty, expressive face close to his own one which was now as cold as chiseled ice and drawing back his arm to strike." I will teach you to respect me!"

"Never!" yelled the boy into his face and grabbing the big arm that held him aloft with his free hand he turned and pulled it to his mouth, sinking his small but razor sharp fangs into the meat as hard as he could.

"Gods!!" Asami shouted out in shock shaking the slight body like a terrier would a rat and yanking him loose by the garish hoodie that clad him before throwing him away from him and across the room! The boy landed with a bone rattling thud against the wall before sliding down limply onto the polished wood of the floor with a groan as the yacuza clamped his hand over the bloody wound now throbbing on his wrist. The big man started towards where Aki lay with an angry growl and brandishing his pistol but then the blonde was moving again and in an supple lunge threw himself towards the bathroom door to escape him, slamming it behind him with a bang.

"Akihito!!" he shouted angrily hearing the lock click shut as he put his blood stained hand to the door.

"Get lost, you bastard!" the other shouted right back.

"Open this door!"Asami said futilely shaking the handle.

"Not a chance, you big gorilla!" Aki yelled in response.

"Get out here!" the yakuza bellowed slamming his palm flat against the wood.

"Oh, yeah," the boy grumbled." and let you rip me apart!"

"You have broken into my home and attacked me!" the man growled in self righteous anger.

"I didn't mean for things to get violent." and Asami thought he caught a note of attrition in his quieter tone and then he heard a low sentence to low to hear the words.

"You bit me!" the man objected then heard a mumbled reply that again he could not not make it out through the teak." Speak more clearly!"

"I said," the boy's voice was quieter now." that is what I do!"

"What bite people?" Asami snapped back, his anger still simmering.

"No." the voice was almost too quiet to hear now." I bite vampires."

"I know," he said putting his ear to the door and straining to hear." you bit me."

"You were hurting me! My wrist is going blue!" the young voice wobbled.

"Twice!" though the older man felt his anger dampen as he listened.

"No really... you know... well bite them..." the boy was definitely sounding tearful now and Asami's anger drained away at the strange tightness in the boys voice." to feed!"

"What!" That brought a surprised bark from the yakuza.

"I know its creepy," the others voice was barely audible and a more than a bit wavery." but I was not going to....you know... you!"

"You are a Kyuuketsuki." the other answered as calmly as he could, barely believing it himself despite having had several conversations with the already thoroughly convinced Kirishima. No response came from behind the thick door. 

"Akihito?" No reply." Answer me!" 

Still nothing although when Asami pressed his ear against the wood again he thought he could hear quiet noises from within the bathroom. He wanted, needed, to be with his distressed boy so frustration flared in him like a wild fire.

"Move away from the door!" he shouted standing back from it himself and slipping of his pistols safety off fired three bullets straight into the lock shattering it into a hundred pieces. Lifting up his bare foot Asami slammed his heel into the door to finish springing it open with a crash he burled into the bathroom. Akihito was sitting hunched against the wall his eyes huge and his mouth open in shock at his dramatic entrance!

"Come out of here!" he ordered the boy offering him his free hand to help him up but the boy just cradled one hand with his other. The big man felt a twist of desire turn in his stomach as he put his hand onto the hoodie and pulled the other as gently as he could manage to his feet by that instead." Show me that."

 "Keep your hands off me!" the blond said gazing fearfully at the gun as he ducked past Asami and back into the bedroom."If you are going to kill me, for pities sake do it now!"

"Akihito, I am not going to kill you," the man sounded serious as he tucked the pistol into his pyjama trousers and showed him his empty hands to calm him."better? Now, let me see that wrist."

The boy cast him an unreadable glare but did not draw back as he pulled the other over to the bed side light as he switched it on to allow him to see better. He turned it carefully and although a clearly hand shaped bruise was blooming all around it on the white skin and the boy hissed with pain as he moved it to his relief there seemed nothing broken. The boy was staring at him through dark tear damp lashes as he worked and the mere proximity and feel of him was now stoking the feelings of need deep in the vampires gut.

"Whats the matter with you?" Aki asked suddenly, barely above a whisper.

"Matter with me?" Asami queried, continuing to inspect the thin limb for damage trying to quell the rising heat inside himself.  

"Why didn't you sleep?" the other blurted out sounding almost hurt." Everyone else has."

"I took a pill," The man answered simply." Mountain Ash." 

"You knew about me?" The blue eyes stared at him in disbelief.

"My secretary is very thorough," Asami admitted." I did not so much believe in you, as trust in him."

"Mountain Ash?" the boy said with the smallest of smiles." I thought that was just a legend, I hope it tasted awful!" 

"I have tasted worse!" the big man conceded with a wry twist of his mouth. Aki paused then and looked at the man askance where he was still holding his wrist before moving a step nearer to the broad chest and putting his warm free hand up on to it. Asami stilled and looked down at it in surprise then up again at the still tear stained face. The wide blue eyes did not waiver from his own and suddenly Asami's resolve shattered and he dived in to claim those luscious lips with his own.

"Does that taste better?" the boy gasped when they eventually broke apart for breath. 

"Hmmm, maybe," the vampire mumbled, pulling the boy in tight against him." you taste of honey and night air!" 

And that was enough, both of them scrambling their hands over as much of the other's skin as they could reach, pulling at button and zips and stretching cloth and elastic where it resisted. Their mouths and fingers strayed and played until Aki, bruises forgotten, with a determined shove, pushed the barely resisting big body of his soon to be revisited lover back onto the silken softness of his giant bed! The bigger man pulled the soft little body down with him sucking the breath from it in an engulfing kiss as they tumbled and the younger man responded in kind wriggling himself across the hard expanse of flesh beneath him enthusiastically.

Asami pulled them apart, his eyes running over the slight pale body above him like a starving man would view a feast. After a moment he levered himself up until his wide back rested against the headboard of the bed and with a twisted smile he patted the heavy sweep of muscles across his chest to encourage the boy to follow. Akihito's own face could not help but mirror it's grin as he dropped to his hands and knees stalking up the bed with an exaggerated sway of his narrow hips like a cat slowly stalking its prey. The golden eyes were molten as he seductively crawled up the vampire, his legs and arms straddling the others much broader body till he lowered himself to brush the others thin lips softly with his own full ones. He closed his eyes and moaned resting his forehead on the Asami's as the others long blunt fingers ran up and down the delicate ladder of his ribs where they rippled along his flanks before strong arms wrapped round him and drew their bodies sharply together with a fleshy slap.

Asami took a firm hold of the slight body and smoothly flipped them both over in a single movement so that he was pressing down on Aki with all his considerable bulk let out a long rumbling groan of pleasure. Aki echoed it with a soft whine as the heavy body above him began to move, closing his eyes to enjoy their mounting pleasure as he felt the big body shift against his. Their lips clashed one last time before......

The lights flared on and both of the lovers froze in mid motion!

In the doorway a quintet of gunmen flared out each of them with their cocked weapons unerringly aimed at the naked couple splayed out on the bed!


	9. I don't care what other people say, I lo... like you anyway!

The tableaux in the room lasted four, long, long seconds.

Akihito moved first, with a, frankly, unmanly squeak he wriggled like a lizard from its skin out from underneath the big body above him and up onto the pillows at the head of the bed drawing the silken sheets up around him to hide his nakedness!

Asami felt no such embarrassment, of course, rising like Poseidon from the waves, he pushed his large frame up to stand between the cowering boy and the array of gunmen who stood blinking nervously at his bedroom door. The comprehensive range of expensive hand guns were all unerringly levelled at his huge eyed little lover and the cold mask that usually adorned his professional face was now firmly clamped across his features. 

Asami slowly approached the men stalking the nearest guard and coming to stand scant inches in front of him.

The man stood his ground, just throwing a nervous glance up at his boss as the atmosphere round the Alpha became charged as if with electricity. Akihito could not believe that anyone could stand so close to that dangerous Alpha and not just self combust on the spot and pulled his silken cover up to his chin in fear for the man. There was the sound of heavy footsteps from the living room and the fair haired behemoth of the night before pushed past the frozen guards scanning the room with cool eyes before fixing on the boy curled tightly on his pile of pillows and allowing his gun hand to drop back down to his slab like side.

"Ah, Asami san," the man said his face betraying no emotion at viewing the complex scene." I see you have found him." 

"Indeed." Akihito could barely believe the level of controlled anger audible in his big lovers voice as he dragged his eyes away from the silent phalanx of guards still aiming at him. He looked down and gasped at the deadly little light show of their target beams as they danced across his narrow chest above his pounding heart.

"Stand down," Suoh commanded his men with a commendably calm dismissive wave of his huge hand." and wait outside."

The suited men beat a silent and grateful retreat and Akihito watched them go before noticing the meaningful looks that were exchanged between the two large men as the tension dissipated slowly from the air.

"Well, Suoh?" Was all Asami said his voice sounding remarkably calm and collected." I assume there is a good reason for the sudden communal use of my bedroom!"

"They were responding to your personal, alarm, Asami san." His security chief held up his phone part of which was still flashing red and Asami stared at it motionless for a minute. He turned then and Aki flinched as he approached before shoving a large hand under the sheets where he sat and quickly groped around him where he sat.

"Hey!" he objected blushing scarlet down to the roots of his hair and staring between the two bigger men while pushing the intruding hand away from his still bare behind." Do you mind!"

"No, not at all." and the yakuza's face moved closer to his with a smirk as he gave the others soft flesh a pinch! " Ah!"

Asami drew out his own phone, discarded from his caution on hearing the others light footsteps above him, where it now shone red too. He pressed the alarm button off with a sharp jab of his finger.

"Ha!" The two big men looked down at Aki where he sat swathed in silk on his soft perch a grin on his face. feeling braver now that the grim gunmen had gone." Did you actually activate that with your big muscly backside, Mr. Suave know it all Vampire?" 

Suoh blinked as if trying to process the image before ignoring it and turning back towards his boss although the comment did at least shrink the smirk from the other man's face if not quite removing it altogether.

"A moment, Asami san." the big man continued politely looking expectantly at the other big man.

"You!" the Alpha ordered pointing a long manicured finger at the boy." Stay here and do not move!"

Aki huffed out and offended breath as he felt the smothering roll of the heavy compulsion that accompanied that command. His thoughts blurred and his mouth dropped slightly open with an unspoken objection as the two big men left the room pulling the door closed firmly behind them. The boy slumped back against the headboard by the strength of Asami's order and tried to collect his thoughts from the fog that had enfolded them. In all his years that he had been around vampires, hunting with his grandmother and recently of his own accord Aki, had never felt such power as this and it took him a massive effort to function under its influence. Lying among the pillows he focused on visualising the compulsion, as he had been taught, as a flood and starting below his breastbone and imagining himself to be physically pushing it back and slowly expelling it from his body. The cleansing complete he lay for a minute to collect himself, two sleepless nights, a consistently empty larder and battling his Alpha were taking their toll but blinking up at the bedside light he saw again the gun that the yacuza had held at his head. 

"Bloody cheeky, Vamp!"  he cursed sitting himself up and pushing down the weariness the struggle against the command had left him feeling so enfeebled." I do not care how bloody strong you are, I am a Kyuu and you had bloody well better remember it!"

Angry as he was, he considered going out all (or at least one) gun(s) blazing as he stood up shakily and Akihito gingerly picked up the pistol with his finger tips and studied its stylish, deadly lines. Perhaps the guards had left the apartment and he would escape up and off into the night as he had done before he contemplated, leaving death and turmoil in his wake as his ancestors had often done in their days as loyal members of the royal household.

Then he remembered the blood and fear emanating from the few feeds that had misfired on them as he had followed the old woman while they hunted in his childhood and he felt the shadow of the revulsion he had felt at the gory mayhem that had ensued. He looked down at the gun swinging between his fingers letting himself feel the adrenaline drain away and felt his stomach complain again about its recent lean pickings.  

"No," he told himself with an internal sigh." You wanted to see him, feel him, find out what makes him so special to you that you have sought him out to be with him, not to gun him down! Give yourself a little more time." 

Aki felt resigned more than anything as he gave in to his attraction towards the elegant gangster, although he did not trust him to let the deadly weapon just be left just around in case things went pear shaped between them again. He looked round for a potential hiding place for it before the big vampire returned but was dismayed by the barren landscape that proved to be the others sleeping quarters. The badly treated bathroom door still gaped but he could not imagine that there would be any suitable hiding places for it there.

Of course, the enormous well stocked wardrobe!

The boy began to make towards it before the cool night air on his skin reminded him of his nakedness so he pulled the sheet right around his slight body, making a roughly toga type robe out of it before carrying the pistol and hiding it in the back of one of Asami's (coordinated of course) sock draws. He scuttled quickly back into the bedroom and wondered if he should indeed slip back into bed as it did look rather pleasantly soft and wait for Asami to return.

"Nope, not happening!" Aki muttered under his breath when he imagined the smug smile that would surely grace the others handsome features." I won't give you that satisfaction and think that I would ever obey an old Vamp like you!" 

Slightly reluctantly, having ruled out murdering his host and his right hand man, Akihito weighed his options, he should really just leave but as he looked around to locate his jeans his stomach rumbled even more loudly and that made up his mind.

Stuff them all, he needed to eat.

"Oooo, your housekeepers!" he suddenly remembered the sushi of the night before and his belly gave an enthusiastic flip." Lets see if your people are half as good as you claimed, Hot Shot!"

The boy went to the door and put his ear to it but could hear nothing beyond it so pulled his makeshift robe up to assure that he was reasonably covered and mustering as much dignity as he could pulled the heavy door open wide and stepped into the huge living room. Asami and Suoh turned at the sound and to Aki's satisfaction both men looked utterly stunned at his arrival although the former recovered quickly, closing his mouth and turning towards his little visitor.

"I am starving." he said simply wandering towards the kitchen while attempting to look unconcerned, adding what he hoped was a not unbecoming sway to his narrow hips for the benefit of his still staring lover. Neither of the bigger men said anything though as the boy entered the kitchen and made a B line towards the fridge he heard them following him. 

"I am glad you are making yourself at home, Akihito." Asami said coming in and leaning his shoulder against the door frame seemingly oblivious of his continued admittedly glorious state of undress. Aki tried to appear unconcerned about it too but really wanted to stick his head straight into the cool air of the fridge as he pulled the heavy door open to hide the blush he felt flooding his face. 

Asami recovered quickly from the shock of seeing the diminutive blond come in, apparently unhindered by his usually unbreakable compulsion but he realised that he should have expected it considering the boys strange resistance from the night before. What were these Kyuuketsuki exactly, he pondered, starting to line up questions for Kirishima and Google for the morning? Meanwhile, here one seemed to be and he had to smile at the boys silk draped appearance although he could tell from the slight twitch which appeared at his head of security's mouth that Suoh was less impressed to see the boy wandering nonchalantly out of his bedroom. He followed the lad as he headed first into his kitchen and then into his refrigerator.

"My god, you were not kidding," Akihito gasped his eyes scanning the contents of the fridge with delight brightening his whole face." look at this stuff!!"

"Have you found something to your liking?" Asami asked amused by the boys joyous expression and approaching him closer. 

"Like? Love more like!" the other said beginning to pull out a large selection of delicious looking food and stack it in his thin arms." Were you expecting a siege?"

"You can come back for seconds you know!" the yakuza suggested as food began to overflow and slip from the others grip.

"What about thirds?" the other said with a smile so sparkling that Asami felt his breath catch at its intensity as the boy began to waddle over to the breakfast bar with his booty.

The makeshift toga was slipping down the delicate shoulder and the golden eyes followed it hungrily as it slithered over the white skin and exposed the boys lean flank while he struggled not to drop any of the food he was carrying.

"My face is up here, you old pervert!" the lad grumbled sliding his treasures onto the marble surface and hitching the offending cloth up over his shoulders again before settling himself on one of the high stools.

"Have you got enough there?" Asami smirked as he looked at the wide selection of delicacies and began pulling out the chair next to his to seat himself down.

"Do not even think of bringing that **thing** ," Akihito snapped sharply, waving a disdainful hand in the direction of Asami's groin while locking the intense yellow eyes with the blue of his own." near my supper!!"

"Oh," the big man barked out a laugh at the demand." fastidious with **my** food are we? Suoh please keep our uppity guest company while I find something to wear that is more to his majesty's taste!"

Still smirking he strolled off towards his rooms and the boy had to pause in organising his food to stare at the well toned back and rump view of his retreating figure.

"Eat!" Souh's deep voice instructed from the door and Akihito glanced up shyly at the huge man looming above him. He obediently went back to setting out the delectable fare he had gathered, humming to himself contentedly until he was satisfied and ready to start. He had just picked up his first choice with his chopsticks, a slice of mango, from its plastic nest when he sighed.

" I do not feel right eating this feast while you have none." he asked respectfully offering the juicy piece to the immaculately suited man." Would you like some, Suoh san?

The behemoth looked down at the small figure and an unreadable look flickered across his flat features, Aki waited for a moment but just as it seemed as though the huge man was about to answer Asami swept past him and without hesitation snapped the offered morsel up with sharp teeth.  

"Do not tease Suoh, kitten," he scolded nodding a dismissal to the giant." you would not like him when he bites!"

"Hey, that was for him!" Aki scowled snatching back his fork as Asami, now dressed in grey sweats and a sinfully tight white T shirt that fitted in all the right places helped himself to a scotch from a decanter on the work surface then slid onto a stool next to him." I hope it makes your drink taste funny!"

"It is sweet and juicy like you." The man chortled at the boy's furious scowl and settled back with his drink to enjoy watching his alluring visitor eat. 

Aki could not sustain his anger under the delicious onslaught on his senses of the food that he had liberated from the fridge. The mango was followed by sliced peach and what he guessed was star fruit by its shape but had never eaten before and then he broke open a fresh tray of the sushi he had so enjoyed the night before.

"Oh. My. God!" Aki groaned, closing his eyes and licking his shapely lips in ecstasy as the first of the succulent creations slipped down his throat." If there is a heaven then this is surely what we will be eating there!" 

"Hmm, you may be,"Asami said with a wry twist of his lip's as he watched as the blond chewed his meal appreciatively beside him, checking a text as it buzzed on his phone before clicking it off sharply. He straightened." but I will most certainly be heading straight down to the flames when it is my time to go!"  

"Don't say that!" Aki seemed genuinely shocked pausing with his chopsticks holding a large langoustine midway to his mouth." Nobody is irredeemable! I like you, for one and your men seem crazy loyal to you. "

"You like me do you?" Asami said bitterly, his golden eyes had suddenly hardened to yellow flint as he tucked his phone deep into his sweatsuit pants and rose, glass still in hand." You know nothing about me, whelp! Take what you wish from here, I have a business matter to attend to with Suoh." 

"Wha...?"Akihito started staring after the man as he turned away, his food still suspended in front of him.

"Eat more," the deep voice instructed him coldly although the big man did not pause." and talk less!"

"Touchy isn't he?" Aki asked the langoustine with a shrug and a cheerful grin reappeared on his face as he returned his attention to the contents of his fork." Oh well, you like me don't you my doomed little friend? Come, give me a big kiss instead of that big grump, mwah ha ha ha!" 


	10. And I am going to love you anyway!

Neither of the big men returned and so Aki ate. He ate without restraint, too long hungry to hold himself back when all the riches of Asami's housekeeper's labours were at his fingertips. Fish and fowl, fruit or seed he consumed with equal relish only picking out radish or the westerners capsicum's which had always made his lips burn and, in excess, his head reel. He did manage a third foray to the now somewhat less packed shelves of the fridge but as that began to thin even he began to slow down his consumption rate, beginning to pick out just the irresistible bits and leave the pastry.

 "Damn." Akihito said eventually pushing a sliver of tuna around his plate wistfully." I am sorry that you gave up your life for this and I cannot honour you as I should, Skipjack san."

 His stomach gurgled loudly beneath his robe and he let out a burp, raising his hand to his mouth too late and blushing rosily while glancing around guiltily. Thankfully the kitchen door was still closed and nobody had heard his impoliteness. Ignoring the tightness of his stomach when he shifted off his stool he popped the last little titbit of fish quickly into his mouth anyway and stretched, small fists balled on his hips and his back curving like a contented cat.

"Mmmm," he crooned patting his belly and feeling it round and tight under his hand and realising that he had not felt so full since he had come to Tokyo, and truth be known not often when he lived with his frugal grandmother either! Reluctantly he put the uneaten food back into the fridge and the plates into the dishwasher before filling a glass with water and checking that his toga covered what it needed to before sticking his head round the kitchen door.

To his surprise there was no one in the sitting room but as he entered he could see Asami and his giant henchman standing outside on the terrace and so he hitched up his sheet and took his drink to sit in the shafts of early morning sun that were filtering across the sofa. The sun was warm and he picked up the remote to flick through channels on the excessively large TV, settling on watching an old black and white horror film he had heard about but never managed to catch before. His gaze kept returning to the big yakuza's as they talked outside, both had phones to their ears and Asami had a cigarette that he took deep draws from when he was not talking. Suoh's face was as unreadable as ever but Akihito really only had eyes for his boss anyway and he dropped his head back against the cushions to watch the handsome face now back lit by the sunlight.

Sunlight.

He sighed knowing that he really should be heading home but he felt full and lazy with his stomach so well supplied and with the warm sunshine to lounge in he was beginning to feel pleasantly sleepy instead. Sulako sama would be stirring in an hour or two and would start to worry about him as due to his normally nocturnal lifestyle he was usually settling into his bed by about now. But this sofa was very soft.

And the show outside from where he sat was sooo good. Even dressed in those casual clothes Asami cut a commanding figure where he stood, the sun emphasising the tanned skin slipping over the thick muscles of his arms and the blackness of his hair where the long fringe swept across his high brow.

Now this was what Aki would call a room with a view, so ignoring that the wise move would be to plan an escape route he instead settled further back onto the luxurious seat and snuggled into his silk covering to just let his belly digest his huge meal for a little while instead.

The men outside were occupied trying to put oil on stormy waters, persistent troubles with trade routes were of great annoyance to Sion and therefore to Asami and his team and things had gone from bad to worse when a shipment destined for Fei Long had not even make it to the quay the previous evening. The peeved aristocrat's voice, normally so soft and sophisticated in tone had risen to a much higher and more piercing pitch in his frustration and Asami was glad to be able to assure him that he was on the case and finish the phone call to him.

"Interrogate ALL the couriers," He instructed his head of security dropping his mobile back into his pocket." if you feel the need to use the warehouse then so be it."

"It is already underway, sir." Suoh nodded.

"I will join you shortly," the warlord confirmed." I have my guest to deal with first."

"Ah, the boy." Suoh said pausing." I must council caution with him, Ryu."

"As does, Kei." his boss replied pausing with a hand on the patio doors. 

" So I understand but Kei's hocus pocus aside," the huge man continued sceptically." may I suggest you stay at one of your other apartments as he has twice compromised the penthouse." 

"True," paused at that looking up thoughtfully at the water tower above them." he seemed to come from the roof, Kyuuketsuki couldn't really fly could they?" 

"I only remember that they were royal assassins." Suoh shook his head. 

"Hmm," Asami replied." check the roof anyway." 

"What shall we do with him for now?" the security man asked. 

"I will stay here with him for the present." the tall man ordered." Tell Kirishima to reschedule any meetings intended for this morning, and ask him to transfer my calls too. I will handle business on line for a few hours."

"As you wish, Asami san." Suoh agreed his face unreadable as he followed the other.

"He is being very quiet," the Alpha commented, opening the terrace door." perhaps he has burst from overeating."

The apartment was indeed silent, the kitchen empty when he checked and then he strode through to look in the bedroom. Anger began to brew on his chest and frustration began to heat his blood as he found that empty also, but he calmed a bit when he realised that could still feel the others presence, was the boy hiding from him?

"Asami san!" Suoh said more quietly than he was wont and the other turned to where he was pointing.

More tightly curled into a ball than he would have thought it possible for a human and tucked into the corner of the large leather sofa nearest the window was Akihito. All that could be seen in the small pool of sunshine was the shock of blond hair and what little of his pale face was not tucked into the silken cocoon of sheeting he was wedged with into the pillows. The big Alpha went to stand over him and felt his mood rise again, as suddenly settled by the others proximity as he had been riled without it.

"Hmm," Asami hummed thoughtfully before signalling Suoh to follow him and opening the front door he reiterated to his subordinate." I will be working from home today, you and Kirishima will keep me informed about all developments that might arise, particularly concerning the missing merchandise."

"Of course, sir," the man agreed with a short bow." I will liaise directly with Kirishima. When the door closed behind his security man Asami went back to look at his tightly bundled visitor, not known for patience he thought of waking him and completing their unfinished passionate interlude.The other seemed to sleeping deeply though and he had work to attend to so he fetched his laptop from his bedroom instead.

Flying? Ridiculous but when he looked at the fragile boy so was any talk of him being a Kyuuketsuki, those infamous hunter of hunters, killer of killers and most feared of all the Assassins of the Imperial Court. Judging by the way Aki had bruised earlier when he had bitten him he thought it probable that he could break any and all of the fragile bones in front of him in minutes.

Maybe he was a runt. A poor shadow of the old days with a blood line thinned over the generations although the boy had pulled an impressive trick by overcoming Asami direct command earlier. Even Suoh had been taken aback when he had strolled past them casually in all his supine beauty and that memory made Asami smile to himself and he again pondered briefly whether he should try and resume where they had been interrupted by his men earlier.

No.

It had always been work first for him, then hopefully he could play after when the days question's were answered and the boy was refreshed. The head of Sion somewhat reluctantly collected up his laptop and seated himself on the chair opposite where the blond lay and began to scroll through the many e mails already forwarded by his secretary which were waiting for his attention.

Asami shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

This was not working, every few minutes he found himself staring across the table at his sleeping boy and he found it almost impossible to concentrate on the facts and figures that surfaced on his screen. Was he imagining it or was the boy tossing and turning more in his sleep too, and the older man thought that perhaps he was beginning to wake. He could barely resist the urge to stare so attractive did he find the lithe creature and he breathed in deeply so that he could even catch his scent in the air.

Work virtually ceased for him as he watched the others small body wriggling around while seeming to try to find a comfortable position in which to settle down in again, his head eventually burying itself uncomfortably in between two cushions with a long sigh. Asami watched as the boy stayed put briefly before twitching back into mobility again and Asami felt himself shifting in his own seat in sympathy until he found himself rising. With his laptop in one hand he moved around the table to sit beside where the younger man lay and eased himself onto the sofa next to the unsettled sleeper. The boy turned towards him even in his sleep, causing a thin smile to slide onto Asami's face and he put the computer down, opening it and the next item before resting a hand on the boys back immediately enjoying the comforting wave the warmth that transferred from it to his palm.

The youngster wiggled a little at the contact and then rolled closer to his host till the top of his head was pressed against Asami's sleep pants and the older man automatically began to rub a soothing circle onto his back as one would to a restless child. He felt the light plane of muscles tense beneath his fingers and when he looked down there was a large pair of bleary blue eyes blinking up at him.  

"What are you doing?" the boy croaked groggily.

"You had wedged your head down the sofa," Asami said in some amusement. "and you seemed restless so I was soothing you."

"Really?" the boy turned to lie on his back and groaned as his overfull stomach grumbled its complaint." When did you become a nursemaid?"

"It seems about three minutes ago." the big man answered with a shrug. "Are you ill?"

"No," the boy grumbled holding his stomach." this is your fault anyway!"

"Really?" the sleek eyebrows raised upwards.

"Your food was too good!" the boy said stretching to ease the pressure.

"You were greedy." 

"I was hungry!" he defended himself.

"Hmm." the long, manicured fingers moved round to run across the boys chest where the sheet had slipped down and exposed the soft skin and the wash of pleasure at the contact made his finger tips tingle.

"Oh no you don't!" the blond's thin hand pushed the bigger one away as it hitched the cloth back into place.

"Don't what, Akihito?" the smooth voice held amusement as the blue eyes looked at him suspiciously.

"Don't.." he wriggled his fingers suggestively in explanation and closed his eyes again." but you could maybe rub my stomach a bit, that might be OK."

"As you wish." Asami did not even try to keep the smugness out of his voice but moving his fingers obediently over the slight roundness of the others middle before moving his other hand steadily lower.

"None of that...!"Asami paused at the command, feeling the compulsive edge in it." Just belly rubs."

"Akihito?!" the Alpha growled a low warning, unsettled by the others demanding tone.

"OK, just tummy rubs, pleeeeze." Aki huffed, shifting his narrow hips slightly to allow better access to the others strong hand before he pointed at the long list of numbers displayed on the computer screen." Now get on with that and just let me sleep."

Appeased by the others approximation of an apology and now faintly amused, Asami lifted the blond head up on to his lap which was more comfortable for both of them and rubbed his hand steadily over the taut belly. The boy watched him for a while through his still suspicious, sleepy blue eyes but stayed where he had been placed warm and secure against Asami's thigh while the other typed a one handed reply to Kirishima's latest request.

He could feel as the lithe body began to relax again, leaning on his broad thigh as Asami's hand continued to pet him, moving up to card his long fingers slowly through the unruly locks again and again. He too was now only half concentrating on the boy and more on the reply Kirishima had just delivered to his e mail, his own muscles loosening as the small body relaxed against his own until Aki sighed softly eventually and his eyes drooped closed.

Shortly the boy's breathing became deep and slow, his little lover looking even more youthful and relaxed in sleep Asami  thought as he was able to study him, his eyes drinking their fill for the first time in their short relationship. The face was fine boned, the small nose straight and the pink lips sharply bowed in a classically Japanese cast although the colouring was not one he had seen naturally on any other. His fingers idled in the pale drift of soft hair seeing no hint of telltale darkness at its roots that might hint at dye, feeling satisfaction that there was none. The blue eyes beneath the thick fringe of sooty eyelashes were unique too in his dark eyed nation, perhaps a throwback to some European ancestry he wondered running the pad of his thumb along the soft white skin of his high cheekbone.

Or something more exotic?

Asami typed in a couple of key words on his keyboard and studied the intricate 15th century woodblock prints that appeared on his screen. Wild pale hair and ivory skin marked the knife wielding wraith as Kyuuketsuki, razor fanged and stiletto bladed the figure was a creature straight out of a nightmare from his vampire childhood. He looked back down at the soft features of the boy sleeping so peacefully now on his knee and could not help but smile pausing to stare at the slightly parted lips and resisted the temptation to plunder their plump bounty. If he had not felt the nip of those sharp little teeth he would have laughed Kirishima's concerns off as farcical but....he flicked his tongue thoughtfully across the nubs of his own sheathed fangs. Whichever way he looked at it, whether as a living legend or as the uncommonly agile young photographer he maintained he was, the boy attracted him in some visceral way that tasted delightfully fresh on his jaded pallet.

Asami may not know exactly what he was but he did know that he deeply desired the boy and wanted to possess him on many levels, and what Asami wanted Asami always got.

His boy was unique and looked breathtakingly lovely as he lay asleep in the safety of his lap and, as the older man looked round his otherwise starkly furnished home at the few priceless pieces he had adorned it with here and there, he would at the very least be a worthy addition to his collection of such things. The man felt relaxed now and after a night with little enough sleep surely he deserved an hour or two of peace and quiet resting with his little lover. Still gently running his fingers through the pale locks he closed the lid on his computer and then put his head back against the soft cushion behind him to collect his thoughts while he waited for Akihito to wake. 

The morning was nearly over and Asami had scarcely scratched the surface of the paperwork allocated for processing before lunch. Kirishima opened the door quietly, used to the discretion that his bosses occasional dalliances had  required of him in the past although this was the first time, to his knowledge, that Asami had chosen to 'entertain' anyone in his own home like this. All was quiet when he entered and he wondered briefly whether the pair had withdrawn to the bedroom until he saw them entwined and sleeping locked in each others arms upon the sofa.

Never a judgemental man when it came to his boss and close friend he stopped and after a minute watching the two sleepers he pushed his small glasses more firmly into place on his nose. Putting the sheaf of paperwork that he had hoped to get Asami to sign on to a table to await his awakening he turned back towards the door and, with a surprisingly light step for such a big man, left and quietly pulled the door closed behind him.


	11. I can't stand it any longer!

He was warm. Actually he was very warm. Aki also felt rather breathless as he tried to raise his hand to rub his eyes but something large was blocking out the bright light beyond. He was trapped by something so tight that he could barely breath let alone rise and he pulled back his head and jabbed out his arm as hard as he could to try and break free.

"Lie still, kitten." the deep voice rumbled above him.

Aki did for a moment his mind racing to catch up with his ears.

"Asami?" he gasped starting to wriggle again.

"And who else were you expecting it to be, hmm?" the barricade in front of him reverberated slightly with a low laugh.

"Get off of me, you great lunk!" whatever was wrapped around him had him trussed up like a chicken but he struggled gamely against it none the less." You are crushing me!"

" I told you," the Alpha ordered hugging him more tightly to him, too comfortable, and with the soft body of his little lover at last safely in his arms, to be suddenly roused from his sleep." to be still." 

"And I TOLD you" the boy said petulantly, finally freeing one arm and jabbing the bigger man in the meat of his shoulder with a sharp, bony elbow." not to try that control thing on me either!"

"Oi!" the man objected to the assault but grudgingly allowed the boy to sit up dragging his slippery robe with him as best he could. Asami enjoyed where the silk slid and exposed new planes of creamy flesh so close to him that he had to bite down on the desire to reach forward as the boy struggled to maintain his decency." Why hurry Akihito?"

"What were you trying to do anyway?" The other said trying hard not to look like a shrinking maiden as he held the folds of sheet high under his chin and ignore the metallic glint in the predatory golden gaze. "Hey, eyes up here remember?"

"You crawled in to the inside," the man drawled, still enjoying watching the boy hungrily." after you nearly fell off the sofa when you were on the outside."

"Wha.." huffed the boy his smooth forehead furrowing as he vaguely remembered the near fall and a powerful arm looping around his waist to whisk him to the cramped safety of the inboard position on the couch." You kept shoving me off with your big butt!"

"Pardon?" Asami's perfect eyebrow arched.

"Well," the blue eyes dipped away and a blush rose to his cheeks in a delightfully abashed display at the implied admonishment." bigger then, bigger butt!" 

"Even so," the older man said with a wolfish smirk. "a thank you would be a more reasonable response."

"Me thank you?" Aki said curling away from him with a disbelieving frown." I came to visit you if you remember and all it has given me is grief!"

"I admit things could have gone more smoothly," conceded his host grudgingly." but your visit was unexpected, things will improve once you have settled in."

"Whoa there, big boy," The boy said recoiling away from him along the sofa." there will be no 'settling in'!"

"Do you deny the attraction between us?" Asami enquired calmly. 

"I am attracted to pocky and candy floss too," the blond shook his head." but I don't want to live with them and anyway they will probably kill me in the end!"

"I do not plan to kill you, Akihito," the yakuza placated." and it was you that you sought me out, you said so yourself."

"I did it on impulse, I did not..."The boy paused looking at Asami with wide thoughtful eyes and the man could see the thoughts as they moved through his mind like waves." think it through."

"Your instincts were right though," the older man said leaning back a rather smug smile settling on his lips." I promise that you will be well cared for here."

"I am not some stray dog, you creep," Aki spluttered yanking the sheet free of his host's weight and after a moments hesitation, seeing no other viable route, clambering over the bigger man to freedom." I can take care of myself!"

The boy stood before him clasping his sheet robe about his slender form as he glared angrily at the bigger man until he put out a hand meaning to pull that beautiful body close again. The blond tried to back off but Asami had snagged the silk in one of his own big hands and when the youth wrenched free he left his sheet still trapped in his stead. Asami remained silent just watching the now naked Aki stalk angrily off towards the bedroom with unreadable golden eyes as heat began to pool in his gut again.

The man rose and followed his little guest into his room where the boy was pulling his jeans over his narrow hips while hopping around snatching at his scattered clothes.

"I can think of more pleasant ways than arguing to spend our afternoon,"he suggested, the ferocious scowl Aki gave him as he dragged on his ridiculously bright but on him no the less attractive hoodie. He could not resist teasing the furious boy further so added." kitten 

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!" Aki spluttered his face tight with anger and as he shoved by the crimelord in the bedroom doorway he pushed him with the flat of his small hand on his broad chest." AND GET OUT OF MY WAY!" 

Asami staggered back stunned by what felt like a heavy punch to his body. The boy did not pause, storming barefoot towards the outside door and yanking it open with a crash before the big man could gather his thoughts. The boy was out in the hallway frozen in place by the time he caught up with him gulping open mouthed at the sight of the two guards guns aimed unwaveringly at him.  

"Do not fire!" the man barked grasping the boys thin arm and pulling him brusquely back behind him and into the safety of the apartment.

"Yes, sir!" the surprised guards hastily lowered their weapons.

"Takaba is henceforth under Sion's protection." he clarified.

"Yes Asami san." the guard agreed without hesitation.

"His well being is to be considered a priority." their boss confirmed as the two re holstered their weapons." I will be informing Suoh san accordingly."

"Of course, Asami san, as you wish." the older guard agreed with a short bow.

"How do you do that?" Asami asked as he reentered the penthouse.

Silence answered him.

"Akihito?" he called as he started for the bedroom where he assumed theboy had taken shelter but then stopped himself. This chasing around after the little trouble maker was all getting out of hand, he had never really enjoyed playing games, even as a child and now his patience was running thin. Who was the boy really? A Kyuutesuki? What even was that? It was time that Asami took back full control of the whole situation as he was rightfully used to being in all areas of his personal and professional life.The boy needed to understand that he was under his protection now and it was time to make the terms and conditions of his position clear to him and to Asami that position was essentially simple.

Takaba Akihito was his to do with as he thought fit.

"Akihito, come here," the man called out again in what he considered to be a calm but authoritative tone, feeling he deserved the whiskey he poured himself even though the day was still young. He chose to seat himself on the chair opposite where they had enjoyed their morning nap for his impromptu meeting." we have a few matters to discuss."

No answer came from the boy but although that prompted an unsettled tingle of annoyance in him he was determined that he would present himself as the calm, adult voice of reason he would henceforth hold in their relationship. 

"I am a patient man," The older man called not feeling particularly so and indeed shifting slightly in his seat with frustration." but..."

And then he heard it! 

The soft as a mouse patter above him. 

"AKIHITO!" he bellowed furiously as he launched himself from the seat flinging the whiskey glass away as he did to shatter on the ground. Asami's feet hit the ground running as he made for the door that led out on to the sun terrace. He was a big man but few were fitter than he so with the hook of his fingers and the thrust of honed thigh muscles he hauled himself up between the planters and onto the flat roof behind. He crouched getting his bearings and peering through the grove of antenna and satellite dishes that littered the area in front of him for signs of his boy.

Nothing stirred. 

"Come out, Akihito!" he growled mean and low. 

The man pressed forward towards the water tower searching for his prey with icy eyes keen to catch the little devil and teach him a harsh lesson in obedience and then imagining dragging him to the bedroom by the scruff of his scrawny white neck and teaching it to him again. He was breathing heavily and sweating by the time he waded through and searched behind the myriad of objects on his roof for his missing guest but without success.

Where was he? He stood turning in a slow circle finding no unexplored hiding places to search he remembered for a moment about the legends, had the boy flown? No that was foolish old wives tales at best. His stomach turned as he now recognised what was a distinctive tingle to signal a change in his boys proximity to him, surely he could not have fallen!

Asami peered down on the crowded streets far below leaning forward over the low wall and cautiously looking over the edge, dreading seeing the commotion a body might cause in hitting the pavement below. He moved round the roof's edge scanning the streets and outcrops of masonry that decorated the lower floors of the Sion building. Turning the second corner he stopped and his hand resting flat to balance him gripped the edge of the brickwork as his breath sucked sharply inwards in shock.

A hundred and more feet below him on narrow rungs that looked barely stronger than large staples hung Akihito, seemingly looking across where Tokyo stretched out before them as if he had no other cares in the world. Asami dared not move or call out, his guts twisting, fearful that if he surprised him the boy below might tumble from his precarious perch before his very eyes. He stared immobilised as to his horror the boy paused his viewing of the cityscape and glanced back up the way he had come, instantly locking eyes with the now frozen crimelord.

"Wait wait," the man shouted down struggling to keep his voice even and waving his hand palm out in a way that he hoped would calm the boy rather than frighten him loose from the building. "Do not move!"

The boys pale locks swirled around his beautiful face in the updraft as his surprised blue eyes locked firmly on his. The cupid bow of his lips seemed to be trying to say something to him but the words were snatched away on the wind at that distance. 

"Don't look down!" He shouted to him at the top of his lungs trying to infuse the words with a calmness and confidence he did not feel." I will get a rope and climb down to save you, just hold on tight while I fetch help!"

Akihito stared back at him with surprise, then his wide eyes rolled up as if in disbelief and Asami felt his throat constrict with horror as one of the boys thin hands let go of the flimsy rungs. He watched with dismay, sure that he was going to be the sole witness to the blonds tragic demise as he tumbled from the ladder and fell away to the flat rooftops fifty feet below.

Instead Aki raised one slender middle finger to give him the bird and he parted those pink lips only to stick his tongue out as cheekily as any ten year old schoolboy and with a cheerful grin the boy continued his stomach churning descent once more. 


	12. I need your fuel to make my fire bright!

Damn bullets, damn guns, damn Vampires. If there was one thing Takaba Akihito could not abide it was someone trying to pin him down and he knew that the big Alpha was attempting to do just that. He had barely met him and gorgeous though he was Aki was in no mindset to allow him, nor anyone else to make his decisions for him however strong the attraction that he undoubtedly felt towards him. Especially some crazy yakuza who surrounded himself with henchmen who seemed to breed guns if you even looked at them. The armed guards had shocked him but he had been too busy being furious about the other name calling and patronising him that they had somehow slipped his mind. He stopped his mouth open, a muttered curse on his lips and stared wide eyed for the third or forth time in forty eight hours down the loaded and cocked barrels of the crimelords security team.

"Do not fire!" Asami's deep commanding voice was undeniably welcome at that moment. The big hand inadvertently pinched him in its firm grasp as he was dragged behind the deliciously...Aki focus!...broad back of his erstwhile lover as the gunmen disappeared from his line of sight and he was unceremoniously cast back through the doorway. He staggered upright realising still no escape lay that way so the old familiar way was his best bet and as he listened to the big man bark out a comprehensive list of instructions to his lackeys. The boys bare feet padded almost silently as he took of at a run slipping in a moment outside on to the terrace before Asami could return and from there it was only a leap and a brief scramble for his slight body to be weaving its was to his trusty access ladder. Aki paused for a moment feeling the pull to return to the Alpha already despite his frustration at the thought of being controlled by him in the way the other obviously envisaged. 

No, it would not be wise to stay here, trapped within the big vampires personal domain he confirmed to himself sliding his narrow foot over the edge and onto a rung and feeling its chill through his bare skin. Damn he had liked those shoes he realised as he began the now familiar descent the updraft fanning his long hair across his face. He climbed quickly at first as surefooted and nimble as ever but then his thoughts began to wander back to Asami, all strength and unfathomable golden eyes and he paused. Why was this man special, drawing him in a way that he had never thought possible? He felt the pull that the man elicited in him tug in his chest even now and he glanced back up towards the roof and blinked, damn  was he so hot he had started to imagine him?

No it was really him he realised and the fool was leaning far too far out, for a moment his own stomach clenched in anxiety lest his lover plummet from his roof to his death on the concrete beneath them. The big body was bending towards him and was gesturing with his hand the mouth moving but the words lost in the space between them and all he could think was how handsome he looked with the long black fringe sweeping forward across that noble brow.

Oh, for Gods sake Akihito, get a grip!

"Get back or you will fall you big idiot!" he shouted back knowing that the man would probably not be able to hear him.

Asami was shaking his arm at him and seemed to be gesturing for him to wait. What was the man thinking of following him onto the ladder? No that was ridiculous he would surely slip! Then a few of the others words reached his ears.

"...Don't...save you....I fetch help!"

What!

The man had got to be kidding! 

The conceited lummox seemed to think it was HE that needed saving!

Well, that was patently ridiculous, he, a Takaba could have climbed this route when he was barely in double figures and now it was no challenge whatsoever to him now but for his big lover...? He felt a twinge of concern but this was not the time for hesitation so he looked up at the man still leaning precariously out above him and quickly gave him the bird sticking his tongue out as confirmation of his dismissal of the thought of rescue.

Asami's usually unreadable expression let slip his surprise at which Aki could not help the small smirk of satisfaction as the dark man above him withdrew to a safer angle on the roof as he himself continued his swift descent. Asami continued to watch him but thankfully did not try and follow but Aki could see a phone in his hand as he reached the flat roof which led to the little used service stairs. The boy flew down the stairs and padded quickly along the corridor to the outer doorway resting his hand for only a moment on the handle before cracking it open only enough for his slight body to slip through. It was the time for speed because surely his possessive lover would have his hounds pursue him now he had an idea of his escape route and so he needed to be out of the building and away into the maze of streets before they had time to block his exit routes.

Aki pulled up his hood to cover up the tell tale pallor of his hair in this black haired land and bowed his head ignoring the occasional odd look his bare feet gathered from the other pedestrians that he hurried past. He made good time and was soon ducking into the alleyway in which his trusty little Vespa waited patiently for him and unlocking his helmet he was aboard and threading his way through the traffic in under two minutes.

In his haste to escape the boy did not notice as a darker shadow separated itself from a doorway opposite and, phone already pressed to his ear, headed back towards the towering edifice of the Sion building.

"Our people have him in sight, Ryuchi." Kirishima informed him calmly a short while later.

"Good." Asami said smiling with relief that the boy had successfully made it to ground level as Kirishima informed him of it and that the tail that had been attached to the boy as he moved through the traffic and out onto the main street, The driver had been hand picked by Suoh and he was confident that they would successfully trail the blond home and from there he could be plucked at his leisure like a ripe fruit." I will dress and join you shortly."

" Takaba san is still travelling north but has turned off the main street and into a residential area." His secretary informed when he joined him in the office barely ten minutes later." We have changed the tracking vehicle and are keeping a discreet distance."

"Excellent." Asami nodded looking over the others shoulder at the slowly moving red dot of the following car that showed on the north east corner of the map of Tokyo." Keep them that way and instruct them to remain in the vehicle and just observe him if he parks. Which area is he in?"

"Near Kawagoe, sir." Kirishima replied checking his tablet. 

"Kawagoe? The old town?" that raised an elegant eyebrow. 

"Yes, he has turned into the streets near the park." 

"Interesting," his boss said thoughtfully." there are many big houses around there." 

"And small lanes." his secretary reminded him. 

"We shall see," Asami said settling before his computer to continue scanning his days e mails." keep me informed of any developments."

"Of course, boss."

Akihito was glad to be back out on the street and cheerfully wove through the busy streets enjoying the sunshine warming his back through his clothes. It did feel a little strange to be driving in bare feet though and he hoped that there was no law against it and that if there were that he would not be spotted. Although he was feeling pleased with himself at his escape his thoughts kept returning to his magnificent if misguidedly over possessive vampire. If only he could be made to understand that their would only be one captain to any ship they might sail together and he planned that that would be him.

A ship, huh?

Together?

Steady, Takaba, he may yet be a diverting one night stand at this rate if the big bastard did not settle down, right now it felt a bit like he was a big beautiful guard dog that would not let you go for a pee by yourself! But big and beautiful he certainly was and as he began to be distracted by THAT daydream he had to make a sudden swerve to avoid an old man crossing the road in front of his bike.

"Sorry, sorry!" he called back to the irate pedestrian as he scooted away, his face red with embarrassment and turned off the main road into the line of old shops towards Widow Sulako's home. The big gates stuck, as they always did, as he pushed them open and he swore to himself, as he always did, that he would try and fix them again as he balanced them with one hand and his bike with his other. He parked it in its rickety little lean to shed and strapping his helmet to its handlebars he ran a hand through his pale, unruly mane before entering the house through the back door.

"Ah, Akihito, my dearest boy," The old woman said sweeping along the corridor to greet him." I am glad you are home safely, I was beginning to be worried."

"I am sorry, madam," Aki bowed politely, conscious of his dusty feet but if his landlady noticed them she did not comment on it." I was delayed at the Sion assignment."

"Sui said she thought you had gone out early," the regal woman nodded putting her hand on his arm and drawing him towards the kitchen." she has just made tea, I insist you join me."

"Madam, you really must not concern yourself about me." but the boy knew it was just her way and although Asami's feast still sat comfortably in his stomach he stopped to drink the tea and eat the delicious little sweet cakes that the friendly maid had baked for them before making his way up the narrow access to his own little space under the eves. Aki knew he should shower but his broken sleep and the dramas of the night before had begun to take its toll and his bed looked too comfortable to resist. He shucked off his jeans and slithered thankfully into the pile of quilts that soon covered him like a cocoon. 

Aki lay in his downy nest feeling his muscles slowly loosen, whatever might lie ahead with the big vampire, Asami was certainly the most attractive and charismatic man he had met in his whole short life. Perhaps he would contact him again next week or maybe in only in a day or two and try and get an insight into the man over a coffee or some other such normal activity not involving guns or knives or any other danger the man seemed to find himself surrounded by. Perhaps they could take a walk along the river if the weather permitted he thought sleepily or in the.... and then slipped smoothly in to sleep.

"Akihito?" A woman's voice was calling to him as he ran through a moonlight forest with the baying pack of soldiers snapping at his heels. His breath was coming in gasps as he stumbled and crashed through the thick undergrowth ducking in and out of the shadows of the trees. THEY must flee and he must draw the soldiers away to allow their escape although it would cost him everything." Akihito?"  

He sat up sweating in his pile of bedding, his panting loud in his own ears and his hair plastered to his forehead as his heart thundered in his chest.

"Damn it!" he said clawing himself loose from the tangle of duvets and sheets and sticking his head out like a dishevelled meerkat into the fresher air of his room.

"Akihito, dear," Widow Sulako's reedy, imperious voice called from downstairs." Would you come down for a moment?" 

"Is everything all right, madam?" he called back anxiety still coursing through him from his nightmare.

"Yes, dear," the old lady replied breezily." now hurry down and join us." 

"I will be there in a few minutes," he called back." I need a quick shower."

"Thank you." the widow called back before he heard her footsteps fading again.

Probably a leaky tap, a stuck door or a sagging shelf. Madam sometimes had asked him to fix one of the many little things that fell apart so regularly in any old house so it was most probably something like that. Maybe today it would be that annoying sticking gate he hoped. Aki dragged himself out of his bed reluctantly scrubbing himself quickly clean under the tepid trickle of his tiny shower not wanting to use the bigger bathroom on the next floor down while anyone else might need to use it. The house was still chilly so he slipped on the yellow fluffy socks Sui had knitted him for his birthday and the big cardigan that he used as a dressing gown around the draughty old building before he made his way downstairs.

"Madam?" he asked after knocking politely, thinking the old lady was probably enjoying the sun that shone into the library at this time of the afternoon but when he looked in her customary chair was empty as was the kitchen when he popped his head round that door next.

"In here, Akihito!" To his surprise the Mistress Saluko's voice echoed out from the rarely used reception off the hall.

"Madam?" he said pushing the wide door open and stepping into the ornate grandeur of the room. 

"Ah, Akihito, my dear," the old lady was smiling broadly as she sat in her customary white silk chair." I wanted you to meet my grand nephew."

His heart stopped and his blood ran cold.

There, standing in his own home and within easy striking range of the, all but kin, matriarch with a wide shark like smile on his thin lips as he leaned against the ornately carved back of the old woman's chair was the tall, sharply suited figure of none other than Asami Ryuchi !  


	13. So don't fight it any longer.

"Asami!" Akihito felt his own lips curl in anger, his heart started up with a fierce thump as he strode forward and glared straight up into the smug, ludicrously handsome face." How dare you come here!"

"Hello, kitten." Asami moved not a muscle before the blonds fury. 

"Get out of my home now," the boy growled slowly through gritted teeth his blue eyes locked on the others gold ones as he emphasised each word." you oversized moron!"

"Akihito?" Madam Saluko said obviously confused by his behaviour and he could only assume that she had been beguiled by the tall vampire.

"I am sorry, madam," Aki apologised but did not shift his gaze an inch from the bigger man for one moment, standing up as tall as he could on the lemon fluff of his bed socks." Do not fret, this man will be leaving us now." 

Asami felt the wave of compulsion spreading out from the little blond like a physical blow and he stood a step back from the old woman's chair in surprise. It was not the first time the boy had turned it on him but it still came as a shock that such a slight frame could make an Alpha like him, at the top of his game, feel such force.

"Akihito," the widow said ." Where are your manners!" 

"You will leave us alone!" Aki ignored her, his teeth clenched and his blue eyes blazing black as Asami's began to take on their vampiric metal tint as the lad pointed at the door." NOW!"

Asami felt the command press into him and for a moment he thought that the smaller man had actually pushed him. Compulsion, he realised, such as he had not felt since his adult powers had come into their full strength hit him but then with a massive effort he shook his head to clear it.

"Stop that!" he barked instead thrusting his own head and shoulders forward angrily at the irate youth, his hands involuntarily beginning to fist.

"Get out!" the blond hissed like an angry cat his sharp little fangs dropping as he hunched slightly in anticipation of the bigger man launching an attack.

"Boys!" Widow Saluko snapped sharply, rising to her full, not inconsiderable, height between them.

"I do not wish to alarm you, Madam," Aki growled moving his slight body between the other two defensively without giving the other man any ground." but please stand back, this man is a vampire."

"Of course I am, boy," Asami said his narrowed eyes glinting gold in the afternoon sun." but the question remains. What are you?"

"This man has enthralled you, Madam." Neither of the males moved but Aki tried to keep his voice even and calm and belie danger of their situation." It will be broken WHEN. HE. LEAVES."  

"I can promise you that THAT will be no time soon!" Asami assured looming over the blond, his own substantial fangs slipping visibly into place." and I tell you now that it is only you who are throwing about compulsion's, little man!"

" Stop this immediately!" ordered the old woman bringing the end of her stick down on the wooden floor with a loud crack. Akihito jumped slightly at the impact so near his unshod foot but Asami did not so much as flinch so for a moment there was a three way stand off as each refused to back down.

"He is only pretending to be your nephew, madam," Aki explained his eyes still locked on the big Alpha's." it is my fault he came here as he is just somebody that I met on that job at Sion a few days ago."

"Akihito, please sit down," the woman said putting a gentle hand on the boy's arm and guiding him to be seated in the chair beside hers and then sternly pointing at the short yellow sofa on the other side of a heavily lacquered table to the other man." and none of that, Ryuchi, you sit down too!"

"But he..." Aki started reluctantly perching beside her. 

"HE really is my grand nephew, Asami Ryuchi, dear," the lady laid a soothing hand on his." don't you remember that I told you that he worked at Sion?" 

"But I... he...  "Akihito stopped, small white fangs sheathing slowly but his mouth staying slightly open with his next objection although on further reflection of the details of the first meeting with what genuinely seemed to be one of his esteemed landlady's deadlier relations he fell silent.

"Ryuchi, now be a good boy," Asami, face an icy mask and his eyes still molten, was sitting ramrod stiff facing his great aunt with unreadable hooded eyes." and settle down too. Tea?"

"Thank you, madam." Akihito responded limply, obediently reaching for the delicate cup she offered him.

"You are such a polite boy, Akihito," the lady continued pouring another cup." your grandmother is right to be proud of you."

"Thank you, madam." he replied sipping the tea and trying to settle his breathing after the brief confrontation with the big vampire. He tried not to look at where, the now seated, man still glared at him with those flat golden eyes while he tried to slow his still racing pulse. He was still not fully convinced that his landlady was not somehow under the dark Alpha's sway in her belief that he was her kin but as he glanced between the two and noted the line of the nose and the thin lips could be considered an echo of each others. How was this possible?

"Are you still staying at Sion, Ryuchi?" the old lady continued, pouring her own tea.

"Yes, Aunt Miz." the man answered and Aki tried not to gape.

'Miz'?

Really?

"As CEO," Asami smirked at the boys discomfort." it is very convenient."

"Your mother and father," The woman nodded approvingly reaching out a long hand to rest on her nephew's arm." would have been so very pleased with their only child's progress, had they lived, as am I."

Now that WAS interesting and Akihito's kind heart took a little tweak of sympathy at learning that their visitor seemed to be alone in the world like himself. His parents had died when he was an infant and although the tragedy, thanks to his devoted grandmother, had not made it totally unhappy it had certainly coloured his childhood with melancholy. Had that been the same for the now icy crime lord? 

"Indeed." The mask that covered the handsome face did not slip, even by an inch, as he answered." Thank you, aunt."

"How is your project together progressing?" the widow then enquired." Akihito always seems to be so very talented with his hands."

"Oh, he is," Asami affirmed and Aki's glanced at the tall Vamp who began to stare at him again, an unpleasant smile raising the corners of that thin mouth." I have found that he is certainly a young man of many talents!"

"Hey!" Aki objected, as he spluttered out his mouthful of tea in a barely concealed snort, his face blooming red with dismay to Asami's obvious delight! 

"I would imagine so," the old woman continued, oblivious to the boys discomfort." you two young things should try and be friends instead of squabbling, you might find out that you have a lot in common." 

"I very much doubt that, madam," the boy said glowering angrily at his tall tormentor across his unsuspecting landlady." I doubt that we would find anything to talk about at all!"  

"I am sure you must share all sorts of hobbies or interests," she continued unabated by the fiery looks the blond was shooting at her now openly grinning grand nephew." perhaps you both enjoy the same sport."

"We found that we both enjoy cardio vascular exercise," Asami added, warming to his game as the boy began to wriggle delightfully with embarrassment." do we not, Akihito?"  

"Er, er, maybe." the boy stammered, glaring daggers at the other man. 

"We have already managed," the yellow eyes glinted across at him mischievously." to break sweat once or twice together and I have tried to persuade him to join me more often." 

"Really," the old woman said in a pleased tone." I am so glad that you have taken Akihito under your wing, Ryuchi, our families have a very long history, you know." 

"Our families?" Asami's shapely black eyebrows folded together in a frown.

"Of course," she said patting the boy's tense knee fondly." Akihito's grandmother and I were inseparable when we were children as were our parents and grand parents before us."

"How far back, aunt," the bigger man's face was more thoughtful than playful now." was the friendship formed?"

"Are you asking a lady to divulge her age, Ryuchi?" the widow responded with an amused little smile.

"Never, aunt," the man continued politely but his face seemed to have become suspiciously serious to Aki now and he felt himself tense up again in case the other proved to be a threat to them once again." but your grandparents must have lived ... well some time ago."

"In the stone age do you mean?" she gave a short laugh." Not quite, boy, but long enough to be 'before'."

"Before!" Asami said, seeming to the boy to express surprise at his aunt's words.

"Of course." she said a faraway look coming into her eyes.

"Before what?" Aki asked beginning to feel annoyed that he seemed to be missing something important that was being exchanged between the other two. Asami's handsome face was now as annoyingly unreadable as ever but the old woman patted her lodger's hand fondly, as one might a small child and she leaned towards him whispering conspiratorially.

"Before the modern era, during the Edo period, my ancestors were the Shoguns of Edo, feudal Lords, if you will, of the Minamoto clan." the old lady straightened her back and squeezed his smooth hand with her wrinkled one." In the old days my ancestors were Daimyo of the Tokugawa-shi and they say that we can trace our line back more than a thousand years to the Emperor Seiwa.

"Edo?" Aki said frowning as he tried to remember his grandmother's history lessons." Isn't that the old name for Tokyo?"

"It is and in those days my family held Edo and all the land around " she continued before looking over with a proud smile to where Asami sat." and some would say that, one way or another, we still do."


	14. And I know that you feel it too.

Takaba Akihito blinked not believing his ears and staring back and forward between the two kinsfolk while trying to process what his dignified and kindly landlady had just hinted at.

Could she really be saying what she seemed to be saying?

The benign seeming woman not only knew all about her grand nephew's nefarious underworld activities( a lot more than Aki did himself he was pretty certain!) but at some level she was proud of his achievements. Asami was leaning back too calmly Aki thought, although the gold of the eyes had lost the hardest of their edge, the handsome face showed enough of the feelings behind his mask for the boy to make out what he interpreted as smugness.

"Our family line has been enriched in recent years by Ryuchi's excellent business acumen." The old lady explained as she took another long sip of tea from her cup and smoothed down the collar of her soft cardigan before she spoke again." This house is largely still standing as a result of his generosity."

"I have fond memories of it from my childhood," Asami agreed his voice as smooth as silk his steely eyes latched firmly onto Aki's still suspicious blue ones." I am sorry, Aunt, that I have not been as regular a visitor in recent years as I perhaps should have been. I plan to remedy that as soon as possible"

"Well, I am sure that can be remedied as of now if you really wish," the matriarch said giving him a long look from her dark eyes." why do you not start by joining Akihito and I for an early dinner?"

"Perhaps I will," Asami replied, still watching the blond with his unflinching gaze. "I am sure I can rearrange my evening plans, thank you, aunt." 

"No!" Aki said alarmed, everything was rushing too fast for him to keep up with." Wait! Is that wise, madam?"

"Well, of course," Saluko sama continued and the tall man leaned back with a smug glitter in his hooded eyes." why would it not be?"

"Well," Aki said still struggling to find a good excuse to remove the big Alpha from their home as soon as possible and then a thought struck him." did you not say that Sui was going to visit her sister this evening?"

"Ah," and the old ladies folded eyebrows were now what he could recognise as a dis-comfortingly feminine version of her nephew's." unfortunately, I believe that you are correct, Akihito."

"Another night then," Aki threw Asami a smug glance of his own." maybe in the new year?"

"I have a new restaurant opening at the weekend," Asami continued smoothly, directing his words towards his kin but fixing his eyes only on the boy." perhaps you would enjoy eating out with me there on Friday instead?"

"Wonderful, it is a date then," The boy spluttered into his tea at the others blatantly suggestive turn of phrase but the old woman seemingly unaware of it smiled before offering the older man a small plate of biscotti." try one of these Ryuchi, I got quite a taste for them when I lived in Rome."

"Thank you." Her nephew accepted one, his thin lips wryly twisted still staring at the angry blond as he popped the little delicacy into his mouth.

"Ha!" Akihito snorted out a laugh as he watched the other man's handsome face wrinkle up in disgust at the sugary treat with satisfaction." Not to your taste, Asami san?"

"Ah, my apologies," Widow Saluko apologised quickly holding out a serviette for the man." still no fondness for sweet things, nephew?"

"Perhaps," Aki said with a gleeful grin." you should have been focusing on the snack more?" 

"It is nothing, aunt," Asami eyes glimmered predator as he put down the tissue still staring at Aki, bewitched once again by the rare beauty of that smile." though I have recently acquired a taste for one particular sweetmeat, I am afraid."

"I need to go now," Akihito felt the desire to cast a mighty compulsion right at the big hunk as he scowled at the polite facade the big man turned to his aunt and standing suddenly gave the lady a short bow." I am feeling a bit off colour myself!" 

"Maybe what you boys both need," the old woman finished, breaking off a piece of crispy button of her own and popping it deftly in her mouth." is something to nibble on together!"

A fiercely blushing Akihito missed the mischievous and amused look Asami and his stately Aunt exchanged as he all but scuttled out of the room and up into the relative safety of his ivory tower. 

xxx 

"Really, madam, I must decline," The boy explained to Madame Saki for the fifth time as the week moved on and Friday arrived." I am on a deadline of midnight on Sunday for this assignment."

"You and your assignments, Aki kun." His landlady chided running a sorrowful eye over his lean frame." If anyone is in need of a good dinner, my boy, it is you and anyway I have a little surprise awaiting you when we get there."

"But madam,.." He pleaded fighting both against her and the grumbling deep in the pit of his gut that wanted to be with Asami again.

"And I know," she added as a fait accompli." that you would not like an frail old woman like myself to go out alone at night!"

No, madam." he said his resistance defeated and if he were honest, more than a little thrilled about meeting again with the increasingly fascinating head of Sion. 

"And Aki, " The lady said in a satisfied voice." please wear that nice tie that I bought you for your birthday, will you?" 

"If you wish, madam." he replied obediently, a swanky restaurant then.

"And that blue shirt too," she said without looking up from stirring the pot she was tending on the stove." it makes your eyes even prettier."

"Yes, madam." Hmm, his own stuff not fit for purpose he grumbled to himself silently only correcting the 'pretty' bit." Handsome."

"Yes," the woman said pausing and giving Aki a secret little smile." he is isn't he."

"Madam!" Akihito flushed scarlet.

"And," she looked at him with her dark eyes twinkling." so are you."

xxx

"Irresistible!" The widow cooed fondly when he arrived down in the hall wearing the clothes she had requested along with his only good shoes and a black pair of trousers he did not remember owning and were a bit tight but were tidier than any of his others.

"Er, thank you madam." He said raking his fingers through the disobedient mop of his hair as she inspected him.

"Always wear blue, Aki," she nodded of him approvingly as she bent to pick up her handbag from the hall chair." it is your colour."

"Yes, well, maybe." he stammered unused to such a detailed inspection before suggesting." I think perhaps that we should order a Taxi."

"Ryuchi as sent a car of course, and no wonder." the old woman swept passed him as he opened the door."  as you look delicious enough to eat, littlest Takaba."

Akihito recognised the fair haired giant, Suoh, who was waiting outside holding open the door of a sleek grey limousine and extending his hand out to assist the old lady into the back seat.

"Ah, Kazumi," she said with a nod at the big bodyguard." I am glad to see that you are looking as well as ever." 

"Thank you," The lady said settling herself in the comfortable seat." and if I might say, Saluko sama, as are you." 

Having secured his passengers safety belt securely for her the big man stood back with an unreadable look at Akihito as the boy slipped self consciously past him and into the further seat. The door clicked shut quietly and a few moments later they pulled smoothly away from the curb and began the drive into the city.

The restaurant was indeed 'swanky' both in location and clientele and Aki cursed the fact that he had not thought to bring his camera as the cars that pulled up before and after theirs contained people papers would have paid good money for photo's of. As he and Madam Saluko exited their own he was surprised to see the flash of cameras pointed at them and supposed that some of the gathered photo journalists had just got carried away.

"Asami," the reason for the photographers interest put his broad tanned hand out to assist his aunt from the Limo." it seems you are quite the celebrity!"

"These things cannot be helped these days, aunt." the deep voice sounded amused as the handsome face appeared in the car doorway looking at the small blond." are you coming out or do you plan on staying in there all evening, kitten?"

"Grrr." Akihito growled and shot past him to stand beside them outside. Why had he wanted to see this annoying idiot again?

"How sweet," the tall lady said adjusting her stole. "is that what your nick name is for him?" 

"Madam!" Akihito stared at them both mouth open in dismay. Again.

"It suits him." she finished and Asami smirked down at him and placed a guiding hand on each of his guests lower backs to usher them into his venue. Aki glared daggers at him and jerked himself away before tramping forward into the restaurant alone where, of course, he was made to wait by the maitre d' for the now smiling others to join him before they were led by him towards their table.

"What are you playing at, you oaf?" Aki hissed at the Alpha as the lady moved through the throng in front of them to the quieter VIP area at the back." I don't know what you have told Saluko sama, but any more teasing and I am off!"

"My Aunt is aware that we met through work," the elegant man said coolly." as for the rest, she is very fond of you and is a woman of the world!"

"Wha...?A woman of the world?" Aki spluttered his face scarlet with embarrassment." What do you mean by that?"

"She knows we are well matched," Asami seemed unable to remove his burning gaze from the boy's skin all of a sudden." and that you were made to be mine!"

"Keep your eyes to yourself, you big Vamp!" the boy growled as people began to turn to look at them from their secluded parties." touch me and I swear I will have you right here!"

"That would be my dearest wish!" the man said pushing himself against the others lithe body and slidding his arm round the narrow waist to tug him closer." Right now!"

"Drop dead," Akihito was nearly shouting now, oblivious to their surroundings, as he stood on his tip toes face as close as he could get to the leering vampire's face, his own teeth bared." you perverted Bastard!"

"Ryuchi!" Scolded Widow Sulako where the hotel manager was calmly holding out a chair for her at a secluded private booth.

"Akihito!" Scolded the other diminutive occupier of their table rising to their feet.

"Grandmother!" Aki gasped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy just reminded me to wish everyone a very Happy Hogmanay and an excellent 2017!


	15. When skin turns into glue.

"Grandmother!" he said again his brain going numb.

He was pressed tight against a vampire.

Pressed tight against an Alpha Vampire.

Pressed tight against a male Alpha Vampire!

Pressed tight against the rock hard Ab's of a gorgeous, male Alpha Vampire his traitorous hormones added!

In front of his grandmother.

And his elderly landlady.

God's how could things even get this low.

"Language, Akihito!" scolded his grandmother." Is that how I brought you up!" 

"Ryuchi, put that poor boy down!" The widow chided settling herself into her seat. "You are twice his size!"

"Well," Asami eyes glittered with amusement as he loosened his grip somewhat on the boy who woke up enough to shove the bigger man away from him with both hands." thank you, Aunt, yes, yes I am!"

"Wha...!" but neither of the old ladies moved a muscle on their faces so Aki did not feel he could retort a denial at the man without revealing the hidden meaning of his comment further! How could they miss that jibe? Looking at Asami's calm mask that was now firmly in place as he took his place he had the sudden suspicion that at all costs he should avoid playing Poker with anybody at this table.

"Champagne I think, ladies?" and when the two women murmured an affirmative Asami ordered without looking at the wine list." A bottle of that 1987 we talked of if you please, James."

"You forgot to ask what I wanted to drink," Akihito said for want of a witty comeback to the other man, jealous of his effortless assumption of command." I will have an Orange Soda, please."

"One soda and a bottle of the '87, sir." The man confirmed with Asami without even looking at the boy before leaving.

"Who do you think you are?" griped the blond quietly so as not to be heard by the busily chattering ladies.

"I told you before that I know exactly who I am," the elegant man said passing him a menu before studying his own." and we both know that I am not just your Alpha, Akihito,  I am THE Alpha."

"I bow to no one and believe me," Aki muttered snatching the list from him." in that unlikely scenario, if there were to be any 'we' you can bet you're bottom dollar that I would be the Alpha of you, big boy!"

Asami stopped his browsing and stared openly at the slight blond as if he had grown two heads, struck silent for once by the others audacity and only after a few moments did he open his mouth to reply.

"Are they always like this?" Aki's grandmother asked before any words came out, pausing in the flow of gossip with her old friend.

"I am sorry, grandmother." Akihito said embarrassed that he was behaving so impolitely in such a place and turning to engage with her instead of their dominating host.

"Yes." the other women said watching where a now perfectly behaved Asami sat looking politely interested in the conversation.

"We," Takaba sama said shaking her head." should have encouraged them to play together more when they were children."

"He is an old man, grandmother!" Aki threw in with a sharp smile." He would have had to play with my father more like!"

"I plan to make up for lost time though now," Asami said calmly but Aki saw the wicked gleam in those unique eyes." and play with him a lot in the future!"

"Very funny!" Aki crackled angrily at the inference." In your dreams, big fella!"

"My dreams," Asami said leaning forward and softening his voice to a sensual purr." are very explicit when it comes to you, kitten."

"I think," Aki's grandma whispered conspiratorially to her friend." they are sorting things out all right in their own little way."

"Never," snorted Akihito waving his hand dismissively towards the big male before scooting his chair closer to hers and giving her a tardy hug." but tell me now what brings you to Tokyo, grandmother?" 

"You, my precious," the old woman said pushing back a stray lock of flaxen hair behind his ear." and Ryuchi's private jet of course."

"Are you well?" Aki said ignoring the reference." I thought you said you hated the city?"

"And so I do," and she pulled his head forward by pinching his cheeks to plant a kiss on his brow." but I love you more."

"Er, granny." he objected trying to pull away from her embrace." Please!"

"Don't be silly, you are never to old for a big kiss." Aki glared furiously as Asami raised an eloquent eyebrow at that comment." I think you have grown a little, darling."

"Um, thank you." he said lamely.

"He will always stay lightly built though, Kim." the widow observed.

"Hey," he defended himself." I am thinking of working out next year!" 

"Our family," his grandmother said laying a hand sympathetically on his thin arm." always tended to be fine boned."

"Well, let us try to fatten him up a bit tonight at least," the widow smiled laying a kindly hand on Aki's pale cheek." I think that we are ready to order, nephew."

The menu was complex but to Akihito's horror showed no prices however often he checked and that was when he felt himself break into a cold sweat! Could it be true what they say that in these kind of high brow establishments that if you had to ask the price then you couldn't afford it? Why had he not just hidden in his room feigning a cold as he had planned?  He looked around at the others at his table and tried to remember exactly what was in his bank account and calculated that if - and that was a significant if- the payment for the photo's from the other evening had arrived he might be OK.

If he kept things frugal.

Might be OK.

Searching the extensive range of food he saw a rice soup. Even this place couldn't charge a fortune for soup could they? His choice made he put down his menu with an unplanned, resounding slap and to his further embarrassment saw Asami's amber eyes watching him like a hawk. The food, as one might expect from such a fine establishment looked amazing; both Japanese and Western, and listening to the two women order a sumptuous selection of its delights made his mouth water and his ever hungry stomach rumble. He gulped down his drink to try to silence it although to his dismay he suspected that the ever vigilant Asami might already have heard it.

"Just a rice soup for me, please." he instructed the waiter." Er, I ate earlier," he explained quickly when every head at the table turned in unison to stare at him.

"Oh, no you didn't," betrayed his landlady." you didn't have time."

"I, er," he began blushing furiously again but Asami's damnably smooth rumble cut him short.

"It is fortunate, is it not, Aunt," he said pouring the said lady some of the champagne." that, as it is the opening evening that our meal will be on the house."

"Indeed it is, Ryuchi," Madam Saluko said closing her menu with a pleased smile while Aki stared at the big vampire to assure himself that he had heard him correctly." and to celebrate seeing my oldest friend again after so long, I will have the oysters too." 

" You are a growing boy, Akihito, and we can hardly see you sideways as it is." grumbled his grandmother. "Do not listen to him Asami san, he eats like a horse, and he will consume whatever you think fit to order for him!" 

"Grandmother!" Akihito said mortified, wishing a hole would just open up and swallow him.

"Two of the specials then please, James." Asami ordered firmly and James then disappeared.

"There are not enough dishes in this whole place enough for me to wash to pay for this meal." The boy hissed at him, taking the champagne the other had neatly poured for him in a shaking hand and knocking it back without thinking." If you are wrong about this food being on the house then I will kill you. Dead." 

"Of course you will, Akihito." he smiled, filling the flute to the brim once more and putting it back into the boys shaking hand.

"This food is surely made in heaven!" the boy extolled somewhere during the second course and half way through the second bottle of the nectar known as the '86." I have never tasted anything so good!"

"Better than my goat and mint stew?" queried his grandmother sternly.

"Oh, no, granny," he stammered quickly putting down his napkin." of course not! I meant better than anything I have tasted since I came to Tokyo!"

"Better than my Miso soup?" his landlady asked in a silky voice.

"Oh, no, madam." he gasped, totally taken aback now." Of course not. I just meant that it was quite good!"

"Quite good?" Asami asked his cold golden eyes pinning Aki back like prey." I will have to put in a complaint to the chef then."

"What? No!" the boy said aghast." Why would you do that?"

"Quite good ," the man said, his face an icy mask." falls well short of what I expect from a prestige restaurant that I would put my name to.

"Wait, wait!" the boy said grasping his hair in his two hands and shaking his already spinning head." It is brilliant food, they are all amazing. I love them all, Ok?"

"Hmm, good." his granny nodded.

"True." his landlady said reaching for the salt.

"That is acceptable then." Asami agreed leaning forward to top up his champagne once more.

None of his fellow diners looked unduly concerned now, and all continued their meal unperturbed until his grandmother glanced up.

"Why have you stopped eating, Aki?" she asked her eyes glittering with humour.

"I thought you were all angry at me." he said slumping back slightly in his seat.

"Silly little thing!" his grandmother said fondly.

"Such a sensitive boy." His landlady smiled in amusement.

"I," Asami said looking at the boy with his trademark smirk." will be sending the chef our compliments then."

Aki looked round aghast at them all, definitely no playing poker with this lot for him then.

Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For fanfic3112, Lainie-mislaineous and Sleepy-robin and everyone else who deserves a better 2017.  
> Hope this puts a wee smile on their faces.


	16. You will know that it's warm inside.

"That was wonderful," Aki sat leaning back and patting his belly happily after two heaped plates of excellent cuisine and more than one glass of champagne and was now happily watching Asami working his charm on his normally prickly grandmother." what do you think that somewhere like this offers for dessert?"

"What about a plate of Daifuku," Widow Saluko suggested with a pleased smile at him." I have not had those for twenty years!"

"If you wish Aunt," Asami agreed indulgently summoning a waiter then turning to the elderly Takaba. "and for you, esteemed lady?"

"Ah, Aki, you are a lucky boy," The old woman said smiling more brightly and looking more relaxed than Akihito had seen her in years." you will learn so much from, Ryuchi. Coffee for me, an espresso."

"I plan to teach him many, many things," Asami's deep voice was like honeyed ash, Aki thought watching the man whose eyes as they looked over to him seemed to be sparkling with dark promises. If his astute granny saw that blatant innuendo and if so why was she not defending his honour with bared fangs as she had done in the past for less obvious overtures towards him? Could she be looking with favour upon this elegant vampire as a potential but unlikely partner for him? He dared to dwell on the tanned skin of the big man's delicious throat, noting that it was strong but with such an enticing curve hinting at the heady draught that pulsed within. He had tasted it once and at that delectable memory he instinctively ran the tip of his tongue across his lips." and I have been told by many that I am an excellent teacher!"

"Calm yourself, Ryuchi," The widow said with a note of sharpness in her voice and the boy glanced up at the Alpha's handsome face and saw that the amber in those piercing eyes had darkened with was unmistakably lust as they focused on his own mouth. Aki's breath hitched and the pit of his stomach lurched in empathy." settle down you are spooking the poor boy!"

Spooking? Oh no, not spooking me, madam, he thought matching Asami eye to eye, he was just fanning the hormonal fires that the very presence of this damned man was fuelling in his body like petrol on open flames. Then he drew in his breath with a hiss and dropped his eyes to the menu to gather his thoughts back together. Even if his grandmother were surprisingly warm to this compelling, dangerous creature he must hold back, one irrefutable fact remained, Asami was a man, all man and he was one too. 

The waiter had returned and was patiently waiting for his order. 

"And some Sata Andagi," Aki piped up his voice sounding thin and reedy even in his own ears and ignoring Asami's raised eyebrow then added." and some Manju too, please."

"Have you hidden a dog under the table?" the older man asked drily.

"What?" the boy said his delicate eyebrows dipping in brief confusion.

"Surely no one your size," he looked down at Aki's slight frame seemingly dismissively but the boy could not help seeing hunger of a different kind clearly in others the intense gaze." could eat any more after the amount you have just consumed?"

"I may be smaller than you," Aki retorted with a smirk feeling his own body responding to the handsome man's obvious interest and anger rising in him only sluggishly now that he was well fed." but unlike you I am still young and need it all to fuel my faster metabolism more, old man!"

""Be nice, dear, and give your new... Have a little drink then, Akihito," His landlady suggested refilling his glass." to better clear your palate for the next course, dear."

"Thank you, madam." the blond said smiling smugly at the Alpha's once again impassive face as the old lady indulged him before he watched with eyes widening with delight as the next course arrived.

The big man declined with a lip curl of distaste at them but the ladies tried all the sweet treats laughing about nursery fare they had shared as children and encouraging the delighted boy to clear up their dishes when they had finished with them. Swilling down the delicious sugar with the rest of his drink Aki surreptitiously loosened of the waist button of his trousers but the all seeing gaze of Asami spotted the move and gave a grin.

"Eyes bigger than your stomach, little big man?" he teased leaning forward and reaching for the boys other buttons." Let me help you with those."

"Not a chance," he scoffed much emboldened by the headiness of the high quality champagne although in truth he was certainly full now." and I am not a quitter like you! What else can this place offer?"

"Something delicious for you I am sure, sweetheart ," His grandmother said looking benignly across at the boy." I saw Mochi Ice cream on the menu."

"They make Mochi ice cream?" the boy said sitting up, his eyes gleaming with interest again although his stomach gurgled a complaint." why did you not tell me that such a thing existed?"

"An espresso, and two teas," Asami ordered a summoned waiter stoically, quietly topping up the others empty flute with the '87." and a generous serving of Mochi ice cream, please, James."

"Of course Asami san, our pleasure."

The delicate pastel colours of the dessert were certainly delightfully appetising and at almost any other time in his short life Akihito would have wolfed them down in seconds without pausing for breath but even in his dizzy state he knew that he was reaching his limit. Undaunted he looked at the small mountain of sweet balls on the plate set before him and then set to with a will. Half way through Aki paused to loosen his overly tight tie, leaning back with a huff and suddenly realising that every eye at the table was turned on where he sat, now slumped slightly over the table. He wriggled a bit straighter in his seat and took a good gulp of his drink to lubricate his throat  before, with a determined set to his jaw to help ignore his now very woolly thoughts, he continued his self appointed mission.

"Perhaps that is enough now, dear." His landlady suggested mildly as he drained the last of his drink and woozily studied the three surviving balls resisting him in his bowl.

"Yes, darling," his grandmother agreed resting her wrinkled little hand on his smooth one and gently prodded his now rounded belly." I would rather you did not just pop!"

"Don't worry, granny," but Aki's words seemed to be slightly slurred and his eyelids looked as though they had begun to feel as though they were made of lead Asami thought with a satisfied smile." but maybe I will just rest for a moment before I finish it."

"That might be best, dear." she nodded watching his drooping eyes.

Aki was stuffed full of the most delicious dinner he could remember and he would dearly liked to have enjoyed his last few mouthfuls, if only to have proved his attractive dinner partner that he had the stamina, but even he acknowledged that he did need to take a break. His digestive system was demanding all his energy to process the calories he had just ingested instead of chewing and so he settled back a little in his chair and tried to listen to the two grey haired women who were still chatting about events which happened before his and possibly even Asami's time.

The big man was watching the nodding of that pretty blond head with scarcely disguised amusement, the boy had easily eaten enough to fill two ordinary men and he really did wonder where he had hidden it in the svelte body he remembered with such sudden heat that he had to shift in his chair. Aki had tipped his tousled blond head forward his chin dipping down to rest on his chest and within a few minutes the boy was snoring softly.

"I think," Asami said having watched him doze a while more looking between the soft cheek and down to where the swan neck joined the prominent clavicle. He paused momentarily imagining what the ruby blood that stirred below the alabaster skin would feel like on his lips until a discreet cough from the other Takaba jolted him reluctantly back to the present." your lodger may have fallen asleep, Aunt."

"Tsk," His grandmother chided and leaned over to rest her forehead on her grandsons pale soft hair as she gently pried the spoon loose from his still clenched hand." Silly. boy."

"Oh dear, poor little thing," crooned his landlady her face softening as the boy sighed, releasing the utensil only reluctantly up to his grandmothers possession." He will get terribly stiff if he sleeps sitting up like that! We should hire a room for him to take his apres dinner nap do you not agree, Asami?"

"This is only a restaurant, Aunt Miz, there are no bedrooms here." her nephew explained.

"I should wake him then," and Aki stirred when his grandmother put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a shake." before he gets a crick in his neck." 

"He certainly will," Assami heard his aunt agree." what he needs now is a comfy bed." 

"Silly boy, what with the good food and a little wine he isn't keen on waking anyway," and then more reluctantly." perhaps we should take him home?" 

"Oh," The widow complained taking up her little cup of espresso." that is such a shame as we ladies have only just begun to catch up."

"It is such a nuisance," Takaba sama nodded in agreement although Asami noticed, not without envy, that her hand was patting the blond hair with obvious fondness." and I can only stay away from my greenhouses for a day or so."

"I have an idea!" the widow said suddenly." Is it Kazumi who is chauffeuring this evening, Ryuchi?"

Asami nodded." Shall I get him to bring the car round?"

"I think," the old lady said looking at the Takaba's." that would be for the best."

"As you wish." Asami agreed looking around at the other diners, feeling a strange deflation at the potential of the evening somehow not having been realised. He reached into his pocket and drawing out his phone called their driver and looked over at the quietly chatting women and the dozing boy." Kirishima, the North entrance." 

"I sincerely hope the meal was to your parties satisfaction, Asami san." The Maitre d' had arrived silently at his elbow.

"Indeed," he said rising and moving to stand by the sleeper and indicating the nearby side exit." and we will be leaving that way."

"Do you require any assistance, sir?" The man asked politely grazing a glance over to where Aki nodded.

"No, James," Asami replied." but you may inform the chef that his offerings were well received by our table." 

"Many thanks, Asami san." the man said withdrawing with a deep respectful bow.

"Wake up, sleepy head," the older Takaba was saying giving the boys shoulder a harder shake this time." time to find you a comfier bed."

 The boy only grumbled and made a vague attempt to swat away her hand.

"None of that, Akihito," Asami said in a commanding tone, rising now the time had come to leave and starting to pull the boy to his feet as well." up you get."

"Hey!" Aki looked up at him with bleary blue eyes." Stop handling the goods!"  

"You have overindulged, little man," and although the tone was mocking the boy could see amusement in the honey of the eyes." so your grandmother has decided to send you to bed!"

"Bed?" he said looking around in confusion.

"You were asleep." Takaba senior explained.

"I am fine, grandmother,"Aki sighed turning towards her." I was merely resting my eyes!" 

"My dear boy," added her friend smiling and waving a kindly hand at him." even I could here you snoring. Off you go now then, boys."

"Boys?" Asami said still holding his small but sagging burden upright. "Are you not joining us?"

"We are just getting started on catching up and are going to take our coffees," the smaller old lady explained dabbing her lips for a final time with her serviette and setting it down beside her plate." and retire to the lounge."

"I am sure if you ask Kei nicely for me," continued the widow." that he can be persuaded to return for us later after he has dropped you two off."

"Of course, aunt," Asami said gripping the now swaying boy a bit more firmly." but..."

"Shh, shh, now Ryuchi," his aunt said holding up a thin hand." You cannot just send him off alone into the night, no arguments."

"I could just send him with Kirishima." Asami said somewhat at a loss.

"Just look at the poor little thing," his aunt cooed." you really must take him back to somewhere warm and cosy to sleep off this evenings excesses."

"As you wish, madam," he acceded with a nod of his head and wrapped his arm tightly around the slim waist." I will instruct Kirishima accordingly and he will be waiting outside again within the hour."

"God's!" Aki gasped when the chill of the wind hit them with sharp pellets of rain as they left the restaurant and he instinctively huddled closer into the bigger man's side." S'cold."

"Hush, kitten," Asami breathed into the youngsters pale hair as he drew the warm little body beneath the shelter of his jacket and hurried them both through the squall to the limo door his secretary was holding open for them." I have you now." 

"The Saluko House, boss?" Kirishima asked through the dividing window as he settled into the driver's seat.

"No," replied Asami his voice rich with anticipation as he looked down at where the now slumbering boy lay with his head resting on his broad chest. Kirishima saw the unmistakable metallic glint in his bosses eye and thought he caught a glimpse of fang as the other spoke." Sion penthouse."


	17. And you'll come run to me, In the cold cold night.

"Well," the widow smiled benignly after their menfolk as they left." he lasted longer than we thought he would!"  

"A lovely boy, Miz, I think you were right and he might suit my grandson very well" the tiny woman added kindly." but was he always so aloof?" 

"Oh yes," the taller woman nodded and rolled her eyes." even as a small child he was a handful and very wilful."

"A true Asami then," The little lady said putting down her napkin." I distinctly remember your nanny being at her wits end with you."

"Ah," said her friend." and my beloved brother was a live wire too."

"I remember him well." the petite woman put her hand sympathetically on her friend's shoulder. "Ryuchi looks a lot like him sometimes."

"But he has his fathers guarded heart," and she thinking of Asami's stern face." and that is what made him so alone in this world."

"On the other hand my little Akihito is like an open book," Madam Takaba sighed." as trusting as he is kind, making him vulnerable in a way no one my family cannot afford to be."

"I see that in him, old friend," Saluko agreed," I would not have given a moments thought to you or his mother when you went out about your night business but Akihito...." 

"When you told me of your nephew meeting him," the other said looking thoughtfully at the doors through which the tall man had departed." and their mutual...attraction, I felt both deep fear and a shiver a new hope."

"Well, as I told you on the phone," The tall woman nodded in agreement." I think that they may fit together like a hand in a glove and now all we can do is hope they can see it too."

"Well, Miz, our hat is now in the ring and we must just wait." the tiny woman said with a sigh before raising her hand to catch the waiter's attention." More coffee, dear?"

xxx      

Asami settled into the leather seats drawing the boy from his side and in to his lap but keeping him wrapped up in his jacket for warmth against the damp night air outside. The rain was still falling, driven sideways into the darkened window before trickling down in twisting streams as they swept along the still bustling streets barely making progress in the winding traffic as Kirishima manoeuvred their big car expertly down town. The boy really was exceptionally attractive to him he knew staring down on to the peaceful face, not only because of his fine features and the sensuous body but also the strange draw he had felt towards him so strongly from their first meeting. 

And now Asami had him exactly where he wanted him.

Aki lay comfortably against the Alpha's broad chest, his breathing deep and even as the bigger man sat back to better watch him sleep he could feel the other stir and let out a long sigh as he slept. His felt his skin prickle and his heart rate increase as the blond head shifted slightly and the others pale throat was exposed to his suddenly hungry gaze. He felt the small spurt of moisture that usually preceded the easing of his fangs into place and had to swallow the juices that swirled into his mouth at he thought of the feed he had looked forward to since he had first seen him the night he had settled the score with those vampire lowlifes what seemed like an age ago.

Takaba was an enticing morsel to lay before such a powerful an Alpha as Asami Ruyuchi and he would normally have already at least sampled his wares during the journey through the damp Tokyo streets so why was he holding back now? It was certainly not the choice of his body which was ripe with desire for the taste of the creamy throat exposed before him. He could feel his own blood pounding through his veins, thick and hot as only a vampire possessed at the very thought of feeding on the sweet scarlet flow moving just beneath the others soft skin.

But still he did not strike!

The big man growled deep in his throat with the frustration holding the boy suddenly tighter to him with such a jerk that it elicited an audible huff of expelled breath from the temptingly plump lips of his potential feast. Unexpected inner conflict was holding him back from something that had preyed on his mind all week, that he anticipated would be a delicious fulfilling indulgence of his desire for this pretty whelp.

To his added annoyance at that moment Asami felt the limo ease to a halt. Maybe it was being in a car, he speculated, although he had 'entertained' many, many times in here before, often to the annoyance of his cleaning teams he suspected because he had been informed more than once about the difficulties of removing the stains of blood and other bodily fluids. Still, he paid them enough he thought and the confined space of it had never bothered him before. 

"What is the delay, Kirishima!" he slid the privacy window open and demanded with more force than was necessary.

"Traffic lights, boss," the man said pushing up his wire rimmed spectacles calmly without moving his eyes from the road." and this road is always busy at this time of night."

"Of course, of course," he conceded grudgingly." make as good time as you can then." 

"I doubt," the driver replied calmly." we will be more than ten minutes till we arrive." 

"Good, good." and he slid the window closed with a slap and gathered the boys pliant body back up into his arms again with a huff breathing in his distinctive, damnably attractively scent as comfort as he waited out the journey.

Even parking seemed to take too long so keen was he to have the boy safely ensconced in the privacy of his apartment again.

There would be no mistakes this time.

No escapes or evasions would be allowed.

Akihito was his and he would tolerate nothing and nobody that might try to stand in the way of his conquest of him tonight.

" Tell my Aunt that I have settled the boy," He instructed his secretary holding the limp little body tightly in his arms as he swept him out of the Limo." and then take she and her friend wherever they request as long as it is not here."

"Certainly, Asami san." Kirishima nodded curtly as Asami stalked quickly of towards the executive lift with his burden.

He was still holding Aki close to him when he emerged 50 or so floors later in his private apartments grunting a sharp acknowledgement to the guards on duty there as they hurried along the corridor in front of him to open the door to allow him to enter.

"No disturbances," he ordered them sharply." for ANY reason. Either Kirishima san or Suoh san will deal with any emergencies that might arise until I am finished here."

"Yes. Asami san." both bowed low in acknowledgement before their leader heeled the heavy door shut with a bang. 

It was so quiet in the penthouse as the door swung shut that he could hear his own breathing, somewhat heavier than normal considering the load he carried. Akihito seemed as deeply asleep in his arms as good food and drink could obviously make him Asami thought with some amusement. The older man took a deep breath to steady himself to take full advantage of the unexpected good fortune that had been gifted to him both by the two elderly ladies and by Aki's own immature over indulgences.

He could not remember such a sense of anticipation and if he had had two free hands he might have rubbed them together in glee like a child!

But he didn't although he did let his mind ponder the possibilities in what for him was an unusual state of indecision, what he did have was a limp and softly snoring body to carry and however slight Akihito's luscious body might be and however toned Asami' well muscled one was he was beginning to feel the strain the lad on his shoulders. It had already been a long evening and being close but unable to touch the object of his desires had taken it out of him more than seemed possible. 

Where should he lay him down?

The enormous king sized bed seemed the obvious place considering the sketchy outlines of his imagined plan for the evening. So much potential his mind reeled but was it too predictable?

The bathroom? He smiled at the mental picture of a refreshing shower for them both and then as the water trickled down the white skin, he imagined the boys sighs as he licked him clean with, what he had often been told was his clever tongue.

No, the bath! His heart sped up at the idea of his boy wallowing like a adorable mermaid in scented bubbles which he would sweep aside with a theatrical flourish to attack that perfect, smooth chest with sharp snap of his incisors leaving it blooming with the blood red roses of the vampire!

On the sun deck under the stars? It's winter and we are in Tokyo, Asami, are you mad!

The marble worktop in the kitchen? Too cold and insanitary!

The sofa right in front of him was temptingly close and soft looking and he could get straight to the giving and more especially the taking of pleasure from his pretty 'guest' but access would be rather too tight for many plans he had in mind for this nights entertainment.

The coffee table? Too hard on the boy and too hard on him too!

The plush white goat skin in front of the AI generated fire sounded promising. He could activate the artificial flames and they could make passionate love by the flickering light of the simulated logs all night long!

Plan A.

He bent laying the boy carefully on the soft fur then shucked of his dinner jacket and shoes at the door while he turned down the brightness of the main lights and returned to the fireplace controls pressing what seemed to be the on button.

Nothing happened.

He pressed the next biggest button.

Nothing.

How hard could this be?

Neither of the other buttons did more than change the panel's background colour from a pleasing grey to a lurid turquoise. Beginning to feel his anger rising Asami crouched to see the small panel more clearly trying to remember how Kirishima had switched it on the only time his housekeeping team had not been in charge of activating it.

He huffed, the big red one he had pressed first was obviously the on button!

He pressed it again.

Harder.

The whole fireplace area went black.

Asami drew his handgun out from its shoulder holster with the elegance of long familiarity and shot the blasted thing to control panel heaven with the faint feeling of contentment of a job completed.

"Wha...What?" The boy was struggling up from where he lay to rest on one elbow and blinking owl like in the dim light.

"Shh, shh," Asami quickly reholstered his pistol and returned to the others side." I just dropped my shoe, how are you feeling?" 

"Sh..Shoe?" he said looking around with confusion." Asami?"

"Yes," the big man tried to sound reassuring." just rest for a moment or two longer you had a bit too much champagne."

"Where...?" the blond said rubbing his eyes.

We are at home Asami wanted to say to his own surprise but although it felt right on his tongue he did not say the words aloud. 

"You fell asleep at dinner and our respective kin felt it was time for you to go to bed," he said hunkering down so that he was eye to eye with the dazed seeming boy. "and so of course I offered to go with you!"

"Grandmother?" Aki murmured raking his thin fingers through the fair mop of his hair, trying to gather his scattered thoughts." Madam?"

"Kirishima is seeing them home." the dark man smirked." but I promised them that I would take good care of you and that is exactly what I intend to do!"  

"Why am I on the floor?" Aki asked in confusion but feeling more lucid after his short sleep.

"I just put you down there," the other lied smoothly." while I was hanging up my jacket."

"You left me on the floor," the youngster stretched long and slow like a cat and Asami found his gaze fixed itself onto the torsion of the slim body his hand moving of its own volition to curve around the narrow waist." not even the sofa?"

"You are on a 200,000 yen cashmere goatskin, Aki!" The Alpha said with a twist of his lips." Not exactly a hardship!"

"Says the man with that much padding on his butt," Aki grumbled running a hand down the older man's back to come to rest on the curve of his buttock causing Asami to start in surprise." unlike you, I am sensitive!" 

"I will deem what and where is sensitive on you," Asami growled in the boy's ear as he clasped the others rump, kneading it's soft flesh with large eager hands." and when I do...."

"Ouch," Aki said wriggling in his grasp." you will be doing nothing if you keep that up, Mutt!"

"Then you should not feel so good." Asami said drawing in a deep breath and ducking sharply to suck a love bite on the white throat so temptingly close in front of him." Nor taste and smell as delicious as sin itself!"

"Careful of the merchandise, you big Ox," the boy said with a gasp although he let his head fall more to the side to allow the alpha's mouth better access." at least take me somewhere that is softer on my poor bones!"

"I will take you where and when I please." the bigger man clamped him tighter and lifted his little lover up till he only balanced on his tip toes, the Alpha's breathing heavier now as he felt the others warmth beneath his clothes.

"No YOU will take ME where **I** please!" The boy said his brows dipping and Asami felt that now familiar press of the others will.

"Ah, kitten," he said with amusement glittering deep in the gold of his eyes as he dragged the boy closer so that their faces were only inches apart." as you are mine now, we will be playing by my rules."

"My rule's," Akihito said blue eyes sparkling in the dim light and scissoring his long legs around the others muscular middle slammed his soft lips forward hard onto Asami's thin ones before he could continue." will do well enough for the both of us."

"But you recognise that I am your Alpha, Akihito." the boy felt the bigger man draw his thoughts straight from his head via his lips, setting his head reeling.

"Yes, yes, I hear you," the blond murmured quickly pulling Asami's mouth back to his neck." now don't you dare stop doing that!"

"This?" Asami said licking a long strip down the white skin from the back of the delicate ear and jerking open the top buttons of the blue shirt with his strong white teeth." You agree that you are mine then?"

"OK, fine," the blond head was thrown right back to expose as much of himself as he could to the other's ministrations." whatever will shut you up, now for the love of all the gods, carry me to that damned, big, comfortable bed of yours so that we can finally get this show on the road!" 


End file.
